


Red Dead Revenge: Kiss of Death

by ZombieCat138



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieCat138/pseuds/ZombieCat138
Summary: "Revenge is a Fool's Game," Arthur said to the woman."Guess I'm the biggest fool then," Maeve cocked her rifle.Arthur saves a woman's life and takes her back to the Vanderlinde Gang.  What he didn't know was the ends this woman would take to avenge the family she lost.  Most people are scared of fire, she became the fire.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s), John Marston & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Who Did That to You?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to my first Red Dead Redemption fic! I've been wanting to write this story for some time and have finally gotten around to making the first chapter. Note the first half of chapter starts out as sweet (or as sweet as I can allow) until it turns gruesome and cruel.   
> WARNING: there is implied rape.
> 
> That said, I know this is a strong opening as far as the violence but as chapters progress it does calm down. I do hope you enjoy it and come back for updates.

  
1896 - Blackwater, West Elizabeth 6:13 PM

  
The piano keys filled the room with it's charming notes, playing ever so effortlessly under the long fingers of the man stroking the ivories. He was being admired across the room by a girl leaning against the bar. Her big brown eyes were locked on the man's hands as he continued to play the cheery melody. She wished she could be him, have his job instead of hers. At least the shift was almost over.  
"Milley! You got another one upstairs waitin' for you," the bartender said to her while cleaning a glass to pour more whiskey in. Rolling her eyes the girl placed her hand on the newel cap of the stairs while picking up the front part of her skirt so it wouldn't drag, "You can call me Maeve, Lou. Not exactly a formal place to use my last name--"  
"Just get up the stairs and wash the dirty lad!" He cut her off which made Maeve stomp up the stairs. She was a bath maid, a reluctant one at that but the job paid well enough. She only took this job to help make extra money for her family, which was just her parents.  
Maeve was born to Everett and Cecilia Milley in the booming city of Saint Denis. For the most part, Maeve grew up there with her folks being one of four girls that could afford to go to school. Apart from getting an education, her parents found at an early age that Maeve was interested in the piano so they found a teacher to give her lessons. Everett was a wonderful stableman, able to bond with almost any horse he came across while Cecilia was a talented seamstress who's dresses were more beautiful than the last. They lived in a fairly large house that was close to the Tailor's with a black piano in the parlor room. Life in Saint Denis was great, but no family is without their flaws.   
Cecilia was a frequent drinker, but she wasn't destructive; just a happy, clumsy drunk. Everett picked up on nasty gambling habit when living there. He would bet so much money in such a short time, then lose it all that very night. That's when the Milley's started to struggle, selling off valuables like that piano Maeve loved to borrowing money from the wrong kinds of people when the bank rejected him. Not learning from his mistakes, Everett got it in his head that he could win all the lost money back, including gaining interest for those that he owed by betting it all at poker. He failed at that too, which earned him a violent visit from one of Angelo Bronte's men.   
After being beaten in front of his wife and daughter, Everett packed up his family to move seeing how they could no longer afford their life in Saint Denis. It was then they were off to the up and coming town of Blackwater. The change of scenery was refreshing and hopefully being across Flat Iron Lake was enough distance from Everett's debts. It was a large lake after all.  
In Blackwater, while some things stayed the same for the Milley's, like Everett getting a job at the stables and Cecilia making dresses, Maeve found new interests in this small town. Particularly bird shooting contests. One day when she was bored in town she saw a couple of men practicing, all Maeve did was pick up a rifle and tried to shoot at whatever flew over her head. Who would have thought that can lead to Maeve Milley being a six time bird shooting champion? However ammunition and rifles cost money, so Maeve, feeling she was old enough to pay for her hobbies, got a job at the saloon as a bath maid.  
Despite all of the obstacles, the flaws, the hardships the Milley's have been through one thing was for certain, Everett and Cecilia loved their daughter and she loved them. Sure there were days where they would be angry at one another or maybe not the kindest, but they were all each other had.

  
Maeve was standing outside the door to the bathroom, using her bony knuckles to give a gentle knock to the wood, "Need a some help in there?" she put on her cheery voice. Her ears could hear the sound of water swishing about as if the person just got in, "Uhh sure. Thanks," the voice was low and gruff. Maeve opened up the door, shutting it behind herself. Keeping eyes down, she went over to the side of the tub finally seeing the man that she was to assist. He had a beard but it had just started growing out along with the hair on top of his head. It wasn't too short, just long enough to comb your fingers through, "Let me know if you need anythin'," she said to him while sitting down on the tub's edge.  
She noticed his blue eyes watching her hand as it went under the water, getting wet then bringing it up to his shoulders where Maeve gave him a few squeezes. He was well built, having a muscular frame.  
"Sorry if I smell," he spoke, "it's been a while." Maeve's lips twitched up from his remark, "It's okay. That's what baths are for," she scrubbed his arm with a sponge before he lifted a leg to rest on the edge, "So how's it goin'?" the man asked her making small talk.  
Maeve gave him a gentle shrug whistle cleaning his leg, "Not too bad. How's your day apart from being dirty?" her hand dipped into the waters again. That got him to chuckle, "It's good," he let out a relaxed sigh when Maeve started to wash his other arm, "You seem nice."  
As much as she wanted to reply with a 'I'm not', Maeve smiled saying, "Don't make me blush, Mister." She moved over to scrub his back now, "You must get a lot of bad men in here."  
"I try not to think about it. It's not surprisin' though," she saw scars etched into this man's skin, but Maeve didn't want to mention them in case he felt insecure over them. "Didn't your parents warn you about talkin' to naked strangers?" Maeve chuckled with a hint of redness on her cheeks. Not a lot of customers were funny like this man, "No, no I guess they didn't."  
She moved on to wash his other leg, the suds just rolled right off his skin, "Well, what do you do on your free time?" he asked looking at her work. Maeve perched her lips, "Been readin' a lot lately. Some Aldous Filson book," she explained.  
"Oh? They any good?" the man asked. Maeve nodded, "Sure are. You read any?"  
"Uh once. Haven't found any other books with him," he said as she stopped washing him to go back to messaging his shoulders, "Well, if you want I can give you one of mine. Got one hidin' behind the bar."  
He smiled at the offer, "That's sweet of you, but you really don't have to do that."  
"It's okay, I've read it before. Be doin' me a favor if you took it off my hands. When you're dressed, just meet me downstairs," Maeve was about done, but stuck around until the man said, "That's as clean as I'll get. Thank you."  
Maeve leaned down to peck a kiss on the top of his head, for being good company, "Anytime, see you downstairs." She got up, glancing back to see him relax, "Can't wait," giving a small wave with his hand before she exited the room. When the door shut, Maeve leaned against it with a light blush still on her cheeks. She bit her bottom lip thinking to herself of how smitten she was with him.

Downstairs, Maeve had her coat on now that she was officially free to go home, but she'd do that after the mystery man came downstairs. She played with a loose strand of her black hair that fell out of her messy plait braid with the book on the bar counter. Lou the bartender served a drink to a customer, "Why haven't you left yet? You are out the door as soon as you're told to go home." Just as he finished, Maeve saw the man coming down the stairs, "Oh...that's why you stuck around."  
"Hush, Lou," Maeve went over to the man once he was at the bottom to hand him the book, "Aww thank you," he took it to read the cover, "I'll do my best in takin' care of it." Maeve gave him a bright smile, "You'll do great, Mister...I don't your name. I feel so rude for not knowin' it when--," she trailed while making a nervous laugh.  
"Ya seen me naked?" he finished for her, a low chuckle in his chest, "I won't take it too personal, sweetheart. Name's Arthur," his hand stuck out for her to shake. The girl placed her hand in his, "Oh good cause I never ask for names," they shook, "I'm Maeve, Miss Milley if you're feelin' fancy."  
"Well that opportunity almost never arises, Maeve," he took his hand back as did she. "So, are you stayin' in Blackwater for long? Or you just passin' through?"  
"Passin' through. Will most likely be gone by mornin'."  
"Ah, well that's too bad. Would have enjoyed gettin' to know you some more or find out what you think," Maeve noticed there was a light drizzle that began outside. While she was looking outside, he was looking at her. Admiring the softer features on her face, becoming lost. Arthur winced his eyes for a moment, "Think about what?" he had moved a little close to her.  
"The book," Maeve's eyes glanced over at it in his arms before locking back to his, "Oh right." It was starting to pour now, a boisterous thunderstruck could be heard. Maeve decided it was time for her to part ways now. Her parents would be wondering why she wasn't home yet. While she was already a young adult her mother and father can be so protective of her.  
"I best get goin'," Maeve broke the silence. Arthur noticed the weather, "You gonna go out there? Sure you don't wanna wait it out?"  
She gently shook her head, "No, I need to be gettin' home. Folks will worry otherwise. 'Sides, it's a short ride." Arthur gave a single nod, "It was really nice meetin' you, Arthur."  
"Like wise," he smiled at her before she started to head to the door, "Maybe we'll see each other again one day?" Maeve gave him a gentle wave before going into the stormy night.  
Maeve mounted up on her Bay Morgan, while it was not considered the best of horses (her father's words, not hers) Maeve couldn't help but love the creature. For her fifteenth birthday, way back when they arrived to this town, Everett let Maeve pick a horse from the stables. She chose the mare that was older than the rest because of her long white hair. Everett told Maeve that she would have to take care of her every day, solely being responsible for the mare to which the then teen agreed to. When it was time to name the horse, Maeve was happy with calling her 'Liability'.  
Going up the main road to exit the town, Maeve passed by a couple of the local prospectors that would go search around Quaker's Cove for gold. They usually came back empty handed, but completely filthy. Maeve shuttered at the gross memories of washing them. Her dad was lucky in finding gold a couple months ago. He had to travel up to Cumberland Forest to pick up some horses but on his way back he saw a crashed train that had fallen off the tracks. Everett went to investigate it only to find five gold bars. He used up two of them to catch up on house payments while locking the remaining three away in a safe the Milley's kept behind a landscape painting.

  
_"Do not, under any circumstances use the gold bars. We have to save them for when we are tight for money," Everett told his wife and daughter._  
_"Ain't we always in a tight spot, Pa?" Maeve snarked and he held up a finger to her, "It's for a rainy day."_  
_"I'm sure it's just for that satisfying thought that we have gold bars," Cecilia chimed in before the ladies laughed. "Make fun of me, we'll see who's laughin' then."_

Liability galloped up to the yellow house that was furthest from the others and slowed down so Maeve could dismount. She grabbed the reins to leading her to hitch at the post that had a small bit of shelter for the mare. It was pouring so much rain that Maeve could barely make out the pack of horses that was in the field by her house, she winced not being able to tell if they were wild, but then again why would they be anything but?   
The woman climbed up the back porch's steps to enter through the door, it was dark in her house as if no one was home, no candles were lit which was odd. Her parents were always here in the living room either reading or drinking, "Ma? Pa?" She grabbed the box of matches on the end table, lighting one to set a candle aflame. Only when the match was lit, the light showed that she wasn't alone in the house after all. A man with a thick mustache and a black bollard hat on had snuck up next to her. Maeve screamed when he reached out to grab a hold of her arm. Quick thinking, she kicked him in his shin while using her fist to hit him in the chest. He wasn't expecting her to have such a reflex. Maeve started to run back out the door she came from only right when she had slammed the doors open, the Bollard Man wrapped his arms around her small frame to lift her up, pulling Maeve back inside the house as the loud sounds of rain and thunder covered up her screams.

  
The burly man had thrown her on the couch, pointing his shotgun at her, "Quit your yellin' or I blow your head off!" Maeve did as he said, her eyes looking around the room to see if her parents were here, wondering if they were safe until a voice from upstairs pulled her back from those thoughts, "Phil! Did you get her?"  
Still pointing his gun at the frightened girl he answered back, "Yeah, I got her. Bring everyone else down." Maeve heard many footsteps rustling above making their way downstairs. The first man that descended had a mangy beard with long mangy hair that was down to his shoulders, holding his bollard hat in one hand. He had his revolver out, carelessly aiming it up where the top of the stairs were, "Come on, now! Move your ass," the hesitant footsteps show that it was Everett, hands above his head. Maeve saw her father's face not only covered in bruises but full of fear, as if witnessing something awful. Where was her mother?  
Three other men came down after Everett all wearing the same kind of hat as the mangy gangster said, "Mike's just about finishin' up. He'll bring mama 'round momentarily." He then smiled wickedly at Maeve, getting closer, "Ain't you a pretty little thing. Look just like your mommy." She shuttered her breath when Everett shut his eyes wanting to cry. "Didn't get a turn with her, ya know. Not really into older ladies," the man reached out to touch her face with his dirty hand so he could make him look up at her.  
Fumbling was heard again as the last man of the gang came downstairs, the leader, his appearance was almost splitting of Phil just with a trimmed beard. He had brought Cecilia with him, eyes swollen, hair in a tangled mess, her button up shirt torn in different directions, skirt of her dress mangled up, and bruises in different places on her skin. Maeve let out a sob knowing what they did to her.  
The one in charge of these ruthless men smirked at Maeve, "Well, now that the family is all here we can take a moment to talk business. As I told your father earlier, I'm Mike Bollard. That's my twin, Phil, with the shotgun. And that man eyein' you is our good friend Darren." Darren was still staring at her as if she was food. "We've been hired out by an Angelo Bronte, you know the name?" He asked rhetorically, "Course, ya do. Your Daddy owes him a lot of money. Reason why y'all ran all the way out here ain't it? Anyway, Everett is a hard man to break. We beat the hell outta him, stayed quiet. Fucked his wife, still didn't tell us," her pushed Cecilia into the arms of one of his men to hold while she made a soft whimper. Mike then went to stand in front of Maeve, "Startin' to think the only way to get through to him is if we all do a lot worse to you, Lil' Miss Milley." He grabbed her by the wrist to pull her close to him, "Which is fine by me," Mike grabbed her by the chin so she could look at him then turned her head to look at Everett, "What'chu think of that, Daddy?" he mocked.  
Mike pulled out his knife to put it against her throat while staring at Mike, "Took a lot of jewelry, even that pretty hair pin that was in your mama's hair," his hand patted over the right chest pocket inside his coat, indicating it was there, "But that ain't enough to cover it." The blade dragged down to where Maeve's collar bone was, slowly getting pressed until blood started to draw. As her face twisted, trying not to squirm Everett couldn't take it anymore, "The painting above the table...look behind there...just please let us go."  
Mike pushed Maeve against one of his thugs while walking over there to knock the frame off the wall to show the Milley's safe, "What's the combination, Everett?" Maeve's father was quiet for longer than Mike liked, "WHAT IS IT!?" he drew his revolver to point it at Cecilia. Maeve was the one to say it, "18-36-22."  
He twisted the knob to those numbers then opened up the safe to show the three gold bars stacked on each other, "Well, well looks like we got what we were lookin' for, boys!" Mike cleaned out the safe, putting the bars in his satchel. Maeve was just praying they would leave now that they took everything or at least what she thought was everything.  
"Ya know, Everett this could have been a lot easier on your family if ya just weren't such a greedy shit," Mike approached her father. Phil had scoffed, "I doubt that."  
"Well brother, you might be right. We were pretty bored, but point is Everett your stubbornness pissed me off," he took out his knife glaring at Maeve, he was about to slash at her. Maeve screamed out but Darren grabbed his arm, "Wait! Don't kill her yet, Mike...I want this one," the mangy man then nodded his head at Cecilia, "Do the old whore."  
Mike observing the woman couldn't help but agree, "Got a point there friend."  
"No...no!" Maeve shouted as Mike pulled her mother close to him and slice the blade across her neck in such a quick movement. Blood spilled from the gash as Cecilia tried to breath for air until the man holding her let the dying mother drop. Maeve screamed out, sobbing as Everett was completely broken; the noises putting a grin on the Twins.  
Mike looked around, "We've spent enough time here. We better go," he looked to Phil, "Put a bullet in the rest of the Mil-lays, will ya?" Phil aimed his gun to Maeve and Darren once again cut in, "I wanted to have a little more fun with 'em, well that one at least." Mike let out a sigh wanting to get back to his employer but then had an idea, "Alright Darren, since you want to so badly, you, Joe and Gus can take care of this. Bob, Phil and I can go ahead and deliver the debt. Okay?"  
Darren made a low chuckle as Mike patted his chest, "Have fun. Boys!" The three men walked out the door, whistling for their horses so they can mount. The rain was starting to let up but it didn't stop yet. After they rode off Maeve was still staring at Cecilia. Darren approached Maeve, grabbing her by her chin, "Let's get that dress off of you."  
Everett was on his knees but he looked up at Darren, "No please...have mercy on her," he begged. "Hmm...I'll have mercy for once," he took out his gun and shot her father in the stomach. "Daddy!" Maeve cried out trying to turn away. Darren forced her to watch Everett fall to the side to bleed out, "He wouldn't want to see what I'm gonna do to you."  
Maeve took a deep breath, heart pounding furiously against her chest, "Gus, get the bodies outta here," Darren took off his coat, "Joe, hold her tight." Gus had dragged Everett out of the house. Seeing no light in their eyes, just darkness, Maeve's mouth became a gap witnessing her parents bodies being taken. She had nothing left.  
Joe had her arms pulled back as Darren lowered his head to pull the laces at her blouse. Everything had slowed down around the girl, deep in her gut something exploded filling her with one instinct, survive. Like a feral animal Maeve leaned forward baring her teeth to bite down hard on Darren's ear then pulled back to tear part of it off. He let out a pained scream from the unexpected attack, "You little bitch!" he back handed her across the face but when it should have weakened her, it just fueled her rage.  
Lifting up her boot, she stomped down on Joe's foot, "Ow hey!--" Maeve then threw her head back into his mouth which did hurt her, but from the groans and loosened grip of her arms, it hurt Joe much more. Darren was feeling his ear as it bled down the side of his face. Maeve took the opportunity to slip out of Joe's arms, quickly turning around on him to pull his gun from his holster. Grabbing the gun too hard, she accidentally fired a round in his leg but that only worked in her favor.  
Maeve then aimed the revolver at Darren who glared at her, "That's quite a fire you have in you, girl--"  
_BANG!_  
She shot him in his arm. Darren fell down on her floor, grasping at the gunshot. Maeve walked up to him, getting close so she could not miss, squeezed the trigger to blast his head off. Her breaths panted looking at the corpse. Her ears picked up on Joe fumbling about to take out his other gun to shoot the girl. Maeve turned around to shoot back at him while trying to get to the door. Both missed. She had shot the floor board while he shot a picture of her at a bird shooting contest. The revolver was not her strongest weapon to use especially while in the panic state she's in.

  
Maeve opened the door to escape, finally outside. She started to sprint, pushing herself to run back into town. The ground was wet enough to make her slip in her step staining her skirt with mud. Joe had pulled himself up to hobble over to lean on the door frame to aim in Maeve's direction. A bullet landed by her foot, shooting dirt up. She darted to the left to thrown him off and get back to the main road. Maeve put two of her fingers between her lips to whistle out for Liability. When doing that she saw a light trotting towards her come to a slow stop, Maeve's eye went big when seeing who it was that dismounted, "Miss Milley?"

  
"Arthur--" another gunshot was fired off from Joe going right through her side. Maeve fell down on the ground whimpering out, blood seeping all over her clothes. Arthur took out his bolt action rifle, aiming it at Joe's head to shoot it off. Coming around the house was Gus firing his two revolvers at him. Arthur dodged out of the way before firing off a round to Gus's hand. The man got up, running closer and put a bullet in Gus's chest, ending him

  
After the thugs were dead, Arthur hurried back over to Maeve turning her on her back, "No! No!" she started to cry out waving her arms about . Arthur pulled his hands back, "You're bleeding...just lemme help you," he tried to calm her down but the frightened girl's mind was in such a state that nothing was making sense, "Don't touch me...just don't touch me..." Maeve's voice became low as her vision became blurry.  
The girl had fainted when her horse approached the two. Arthur observed the state she was in, nothing like how she was last he saw her so warm, friendly with smiles that melted snow. Now all of it was just stripped away in such a short amount of time, "Who did that to you?" he scooped up Maeve, placing her up right on his horse before mounting up. The other horse followed behind them as he took her back to the only people that would help Maeve heal.


	2. I Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Arthur saves a woman's life he takes her back to the Vanderlinde Gang where she can get the help she needs. Maeve recalls past events as she takes time to heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I’m back with a new chapter in this story. It took forever because I wanted it to be the best that I could make it. So hopefully it was worth the wait. We’re gonna be looking at Maeve at a time prior to meeting Arthur, also Arthur isn’t really in this chapter...I promise to make up for that in the next chapter! Also note about John, this story is set before his scars, so there will be no mention of them. Anyway, I hope you enjoy none the less.
> 
> \- Italics means the past

_"No! No!" Her neck sliced open to flood out with blood. Cecilia's eyes were wide as they stared over at her daughter._ **_Blam!_ ** _Everett's body fell to the floor as he held his stomach trying to hold in his red gore. All she could hear was her own screaming only for it all to be silenced by the last gasps of life from her mother._

"Ahhh!" She screamed herself awake followed by a pained groan remembering the gun shot. Maeve went to sit up noticing she was not wearing her own shirt anymore. This one was a faded maroon color that served as an under shirt. The cut on her skin where her collar bone was had a bandage over it. She lifted the foreign shirt to see her waist and stomach were tightly wrapped in medical cloth.

"Do not ruin that wrap," a German accented voice startled Maeve. It was here she realized they were in a large tent, "Who the hell are you?" her voice was horse, layered with rudeness. The old man had pointed at her wound, "You had a gunshot. Lucky for you it hit nothing and went through you. It was only a matter of stitching up the hole."

Maeve stared at him saying nothing. He called her _lucky_ when that was the last of what she was feeling, "I believe a thank you is what you say," the old man said to her shutting his book to stand up. Maeve still didn't say thank you, but asked again, "Who are you?" 

He scoffed out, "Americans," then left the tent. She was confused while being alone until an older woman came in. Her dark, graying hair was piled on top of her head in a pompadour style, "Ah, you're awake, Miss Milley. Gave us a fright there," she placed a hand on her hip.

"I'm sorry, who are you? Where am I? How do you even know my name?" Maeve's head had so many thoughts running through it.

"Well, you have been unconscious for about a day and a half. Mr. Morgan brought you here after you'd been shot--."

"Who?" Maeve winced her eyes never hearing that name before. The woman let out a frustrated sigh then said out slowly, "Arthur, you owl! Said you gave him a bath?"

Maeve's cheeked reddened, letting out an, " _Oh_ ," his name was Arthur Morgan, "Where is he?"

"He's out on business. Anyway, he brought you to us and Mr. Strauss, the German fella stitched you up, I cleaned ya," and that explained the man earlier, "My name's Susan Grimshaw, that's Mrs. Grimshaw around camp."

Maeve went to stand up, but stumbled a bit. Mrs. Grimshaw caught her and helped her stance, "Easy now, what's the hurry?" Maeve took her steps outside the camp, "I have to see where I am," she pushed the flap back to be met with a scorching hot sun beaming down on her. Maeve held a hand up to block out some of the light but it was a failure due to how much it flooded over her. 

"New Austin, just outside a town called Armadillo," Mrs. Grimshaw filled her in while passing her a white over-shirt to wear. Maeve slipped it on looking over at the older woman then around the camp site, "Who are you people?"

* * *

"Outlaws...every single one of you?" Maeve was walking with Mrs. Grimshaw along the outskirts. She had filled the newcomer in on who Dutch Van Der Linde was, what he and Hosea believed in and along with a majority of the camp. 

They were different than other gangs, sure they robbed people but at least they weren't going around murdering fine folk for the hell of it. Mrs. Grimshaw named off who ever she saw passing by in the camp. There weren't that many people, "That Irish bug, is Sean. Stay clear of him, he thinks he's a womanizer."

Maeve made a face that could be read as, 'Don't have to tell me twice.' Maeve saw a small boy, toddler age, running by, "Children are here too?"

"Child, that's little Jack. He stays with his mother, Abigail. We all watch after him," Maeve was about to ask where his father was, but as her eyes followed the boy she saw him go embrace a woman. The sight alone caused Maeve's eyes to well up and her throat swell. Mrs. Grimshaw saw, "Miss Milley?" She couldn't take it or hold it in, Maeve walked off, out of the camp as her tears fell down her face. She was so curious and wondering where she was that it distracted Maeve enough to forget why she was here in the first place.

She collapsed into the dirt, sobbing out from all her heart ache. Maeve's hands gripped the hot sand between her fingers, screaming out from either the heat or grief, it didn't matter. Mrs. Grimshaw came over to her, "Get out of the dirt or you'll reopen your stitches!" Maeve was still crying, hunched over. She didn't care.

"Maeve! Maeve please," she tried again, "You gotta get up!" Maeve's hand came up to cover her face, "They're gone..." she whined out, "Ma, Pa....gone!" The older woman placed a hand on the woman's back, "That may be, Miss Milley, that may be. But you are still here. And you need to get yourself out of the dirt." Maeve sniffled, tears dropping on the earth.

After a moment Maeve started to stand up with the aid of Mrs. Grimshaw, "There you go, let's get you back in the tent to get you cleaned up." As the older lady started to lead her back, only Maeve had noticed that there were people staring over in her direction. Her eyes glanced over the faces of these unfamiliar people until they met with a pair of dark eyes belonging to a man with long, stringy hair. That wasn't a stranger. _'I Know You'_

Mrs. Grimshaw had cleaned off Maeve as she sat there, telling the woman what happened to her family, "That's a nasty thing and you have my deepest of sympathies, Miss Milley," she threw the rag over her shoulder then said in a soft manner, "It's not easy dealing with loss, and it sure as hell never should be when it comes to loved ones. But trust me when I say, your parents wouldn't want you to be like this. They would want you to be strong. And surviving all of that, a gunshot wound...well I think you might just be a fighter Miss Milley."

Maeve watched the woman leave the tent, thinking on what she had to say. What a strange place she was in. The flap was left open and she could see the only familiar face, peaking in but trying not to seem so obvious. _John Marston._

* * *

_Maeve pulled at the collar of her blue, frilled shirt trying to get air to vent through the silk. She felt so confined in the outfit her mother put together for_ **_Blackwater's Tenth Annual Bird Shooting Contest_ ** _. It was the one day that a lot of the residents, including Maeve, looked forward to since the town was still growing. The Winner gets one hundred dollars and a new bolt action rifle._

_"Mama, do I really have to wear all this?" the young lady was fidgeting with her yellow skirt. Her mother was standing to the side of her daughter and smacked her hand away, "Yes, yes you do. I call it 'the Kimberly'. Do you like it?"_

_"Who the hell is Kimberly?" Maeve kept looking over to outfit through the mirror, trying to breath through the corset that was rather tight, "It's too hot...not to mention hard to breath. I might miss my shots."_

_Cecilia was picking dust off the shirt that had landed on Maeve between her putting on the new clothes and now modeling in front of the looking glass, "My daughter? Miss?" Cecilia let out an amused chuckle while taking out a riverboat hat to place on Maeve's head, "You've won the last four years--"_

_"Five, Mama," the daughter corrected while adjusting the hat, "Five. Anyway, when all the fine citizens of Blackwater see who the winner is, I want them to see she dresses her best," Cecilia stared at her, holding such pride._

_Maeve made a lop-sided smile at her, "And then come find you for pretty outfits for themselves," she said watching her mother open up a bottle of fine brandy. Cecilia rises the bottle up for a moment, "What good is havin' a beautiful daughter if I can't use her for advertisement?" the woman took a swig from the bottle. She escorted Maeve to the door who had a cheeky reply to that, "Next ya know, daddy is gonna have me ride horses around town... Oh wait!"_

_Cecilia rolled her eyes, "Go get shootin', smart mouth. And don't get that outfit dirty!" she hollered._

_"See you down there," Maeve started to walk down to where the contest was being held, rifle over her shoulder by the strap. She waved at some of the people there, residents Maeve's grown to know, especially from the previous years of her attending the contest. Some of the men would grumble under their breath upon seeing the girl, the one that was a spectacular shot and taking the win year after year._

_Maeve took out a cigarette, lighting it up then inhaling a drag while standing alone on the outskirts of the group of people. She recognized most of these people, all except one man. Her eyes were drawn to this stranger, he had a dangerous look to his eye but it just intrigued her all the more._

_He stared back at her, wondering what exactly was it that had this girl's eyes on him. The man sauntered over towards her, eyeing the rifle on her shoulder, "Also 'ere for the contest? Gotta say Miss, that corset won't make things easy."_

_"You must have a talent in observing the obvious, Mister..." Maeve tilted her head to him. He caught on to what she wanted, "Sorry Miss, hadn't thought to introduce myself. John Marston," he offered his hand to her._

_Giving him a gentle smile, she took his hand to shake it, "Maeve Milley, Miss Milley if you're feelin' fancy," Maeve then raised her shoulders up, "Although I think you might be callin' me a 'son of a bitch' after today when I win. I know the others do."_

_Her mouthy answer startled a chuckle from him, she may have looked like little lady, but she had a roughness to her that he liked, "Nah wouldn't dream of it. Ain't that much of a sore loser."_

_Maeve smiled at him, wincing her eyes as the sun shined down on them, cigarette between her two fingers. Her posture was that of confidence, willing to take on anything. She was on top of her world, "Seein' as you're new to these parts; welcome Mister Marston." She brought the cigarette to her mouth to take a couple puffs before tossing it on the ground to step on it, "So you in town just for the contest?"_

_"Looks that way unless there's any other reason to stick around," his eyes stayed on her face, "Anything of note that would make passin' through worth wild?" Maeve moved to where they could face Blackwater and she pointed at some of the buildings, "Still a growin' town and in a few days they'll be another contest of sorts but I find them boring. No gun, no fun," she shrugged._

_"I'll have to remember that saying," he half grinned at her, "What else?" John took out a cigarette of his own to light. Maeve raised her arm up to point down the main street, "Town Hall is up if you're the political type. A ferry is up 'n' runnin' that takes you all the way across Flat Iron Lake. Never been on it though." Her father had requested she never venture off too far from home or town for that matter. Her finger pointed to her work, "Then for a decent stay there's always the saloon. Decent is the key word to describe that place. Decent rooms, decent baths, and not very decent breakfast," her voice joked. John chuckled at her review, "Doesn't sound too bad."_

_There was a trumpet that notified all of the crowd that it was time to start the contest. Maeve turned her head to look over then back to John, "Well, nice meetin' you, Mister Marston. May the best shooter win," she gave a gentle wave to him._

_"Yeah, good luck," he watched her go off to find a decent spot. Everyone lines up, firing off their rifles as soon as birds were released to fly out. Some of the contestants got at least one or two shots in. But all of the contestants paled in comparison to Maeve's score, all except the stranger John Marston. "Not bad!" Maeve would comment on his shots, "Not too bad yourself," he would say back._

_By the third round the score had tied twelve to twelve, Maeve was reloading her gun while John was looking over at her, "Tell you what, you win this and I'll buy you a drink, if I win you buy me a drink?"_

_"Hmm tempting, but you don't need to win a contest to get my company," Maeve suggested as John smirked, "Okay what did you have in mind?"_

_"Blackwater Saloon at six o'clock. Win or lose," she cocked the gun, "What do ya say?"_

_John nodded, "Win or Lose? I say that sounds perfect."_

_"Okay, just be ready to lose," Maeve grinned getting ready to fire her gun. The final birds were released and the two shooters started to unload their rifles into the air. The winged creatures fell to the earth along with their feathers. Just as John had five more birds to his name, Maeve would get six, capping off the final score of eighteen, making her the winner once more._

_"Our winner, for the sixth time in a row, Miss Maeve Milley!" the announcer belted out then gave Maeve a blue ribbon with the money and rifle. She had taken a picture, smiling brightly as the flash bulb went off. Maeve saw her parents cheering and yelling out which made her blush. Her eyes then looked over to see John, clapping for her too while some of the others were grumbling to themselves._

_Maeve went over to John as he said, "Well, I'll never bet against a lady in a corset again. Especially one that even told me I was gonna lose."_

_"I'm usually right, Mister. It's a gift and curse," she gave him the money. He looked down confused, "What's this?"_

_"You shot just as good as me, and trust me when I say I have not had any competition like you in years. Maybe when I was bad at shootin', but now? Not one man comes close," she explained, "And if my feeling about you is right, then you need the money more."_

_"What's your feelin'?" he asked, curious to know her theory._

_"Passin' through, so you're a little lost...don't know where to go."_

_He stared at her, "GO on." Maeve shrugged, "You're a wanderer. Nothing wrong with that in the slightest, just need a break now and again."_

_John still had the money, "I still can't accept this. You won it fair 'n' square." Maeve shrugged, not taking it back, "And I can do with it as I want. And I want to give it to a man that needs it. Winning the contest, it never was about the money," Maeve said to him, "I just like rubbin' this pretty ribbon in a man's face, that and the rifle. Fine gun this is," she said admiring the one on her shoulder._

_John barked out a laugh, then put the money in his pocket, "All I can offer is my thanks then, Miss Milley."_

_"Thank you..." she then glanced back at her parents who wanted to talk to their daughter. "I gotta get, but I'll see you tonight?"_

_"You sure will," John took out a cigarette from his pocket, "Six o'clock." Maeve stepped back, with a grin, "Six o'clock._

* * *

Maeve had spent most of her time in the tent, laying down on the cot rethinking the stormy night. She wasn't frightened so much, just becoming angry at the events, at herself for not doing more. It just kept eating at her, all the while she wondered when Arthur was coming back from his 'business'. The last thing Maeve remembers is Arthur trying to help her while she rejected him, yelling in his face hysterically. She had to apologize for not being in the right state of mind.

She got up to go check outside, to see if he had come back yet. The girl had to talk to someone about what she was going through. Maeve's eyes observed the camp before landing on John who was looking at her. _Him_. He knew who she was, or close enough. Why hasn't he said anything to her yet? It was time to settle this, Maeve started to walk over to John wanting some answers to how he's here. He was an outlaw that ran with this gang, it had her wondering how long he’s been on the run. When she really thought about it, Maeve didn’t know much about John at all.

When she was close enough, Maeve cleared her throat to get his attention. John had turned his head up to her, "Yeah?" Her heart started to skip a beat when he spoke, "Um...hi. It's been a while." He said nothing, making the silence unbearable enough for Maeve to keep going, "I know things didn't exactly end well for us...I said some things, you left," her voice was descending it's volume as it recalled old times, "I just wanted to say things have been looking down for me right now, but I am glad to see a face that I recognize." 

Maeve's brown orbs stared at him, begging for him to talk to her. Or acknowledge he was here with her instead the crippling isolation that was overwhelming her. No, he didn’t do any of that. Instead John still was silent as he reached for his gun holster to put on around his waist.

Waiting impatiently, Maeve broke out saying, "Can you please say something to me? I wanna talk and frankly all I feel is crazy."

Taking in a deep breath, the man glanced at her face with his dark eyes, "Afraid you are."

Maeve's breath was still. He just told her she was crazy? "What?"

John shrugged his shoulder, "Never met you before in my life," he then started to walk off back towards the stew pot to get a bowl. Maeve stood there with watery eyes hoping she could have at least had someone to talk to, someone that knew her before the great loss Maeve suffered. He just brushed her off. Maeve felt her heart sink.

* * *

_Maeve came in to the saloon with a blue ribbon pinned to her frilled shirt. She was still wearing the outfit her mother dressed her in. Cecilia got a lot of orders for ‘the Kimberly’ after the contest that she had to go to the shop with some customers. Mrs. McCourt only wanted the best for her own daughter. Everett wanted to keep his wife company so he went with her to the tailor's. Maeve approached the bar, Lou noticing the ribbon said, "Again? Ya won again? I'm not surprised," he gave her a glass of fine brandy. She downed it then set the glass on the counter, "You betcha! Not without a challenger this year. Meetin' him in a bit."_

_"You mean tall, dark and standin' in the corner?" Lou pointed with his thumb. Maeve saw John with his hat tipped down over his eyes and she said to Lou, "That's him! How do I look?"_

_"Ridiculous."_

_"As opposed to always!" Maeve twisted the corner of her lips down. Lou shrugged, "Ehhh," the girl took off her riverboat hat, "Hide that for me. Also two whiskeys," then made her way over to John. He looked up at her and smirked, "Howdy, winner."_

_"Howdy...number two...That doesn't sound great either," They chuckled as Maeve gave him his whiskey, "Cheers," he said when they drank. Using the same hand that was holding the small glass, John wiped the side of his lip._

_"So, Mister Marston, since you are a wanderer, where you from originally?" Maeve asked him rolling her glass between her fingers._

_"Oh you know, here and there."_

_She tilted her head, "Here and There? Never heard of it. Tell me more," her voice was sarcastic. John couldn't helped but be humored by her wit, "You're sharp."_

_"And you're an enigma. I think I like that," she went to lean against the wall. John got closer to her placing a hand by her head to lean on, "Really now? Not many people would."_

_"Only cause every other folk 'round these parts is borin' as all hell. 'Cept Lou," her voice raised a bit so the bartender can hear. He raised up the glass he was cleaning to acknowledge her._

_John made a subtle frown, but kept meeting her stare, "You don't like a quite, borin' life?"_

_"You do?" Maeve countered. John made a face that read as not minding the idea, then nodded, "I could use one." The girl smiled with amusement then pushed herself off the wall, "Have mine then." John reached out to grab her wrist to stop her from going too far. He was gentle though as he said, "You got a good thing, Miss Milley. I wish I had it."_

_"What's yours like?" she asked noticing that John was still holding on to her. He shook his head, "You wouldn't like it."_

_"You better not be some rancher's son that I've never met before. I will shoot you," he grinned at that, thinking of how pretty she was when saying it. He leaned in to peck her lips and to Maeve's surprise had her eyes open. As he pulled away, John gazed, hoping Maeve wouldn't slap him._

_She was looking down at her boots, her cheeks reddening at his eyes, "You definitely like to live dangerously," Maeve tried to not look at him again while biting her bottom lip, "Look it's not that I don't like you...I do. But you did say you were passin' through."_

_John leaned in a bit, "I haven't passed yet, have I?"_

_Maeve rolled her brown orbs, "But you will. That's my point," John loosened his hand so she can have her arm back, then Maeve started to walk away, "Have safe travels, Mister Marston. It was a pleasure meetin' you."_

_John watched her leave the saloon then went over to lean on the bar. Just as Lou came over to give him another whiskey, the bartender said, "She works here, ya know."_

_"Why you tellin' me?"_

_"Oh no reason. She's pretty, ain't she?" John stared at the man listening to what he was saying. Lou glanced at John, "You look like you can use a bath too."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Get one in the mornin', will ya?" he nodded his head towards the direction Maeve walked off. John then understood what he was trying to tell him._

* * *

Mrs. Grimshaw had given Maeve a bed roll, "You can sleep next to all the other ladies we have here. Should be some space by Miss Jackson and Miss Jones." Maeve unrolled it on the ground then went to lay down on it. It was not very comfortable down there, rather lumpy beneath the fabric. The sun was starting to go down when she saw a couple men ride in, one of them covered in mud, and Maeve looked over to see if one of them was Arthur. Neither were, "When is Arthur coming back?" she asked the woman.

"Hm? Oh he usually runs off and does his own thing sometimes. Don't worry, he always comes back. Excuse me. Mister Williamson? Why are you covered up in filth like a pig?" Mrs. Grimshaw then stormed off to go talk to Mr. Williamson. Maeve watched the interaction, Mrs. Grimshaw was that maternal figure in the camp that had an order to things. With a smack of her hand upside the larger man's head he went over to wash up in the barrel of water. Susan rolled her eyes and shouted, "Don't ever come in to my camp like that again or I'll have you thrown into the closest river or lake!" This was a woman that ruled her world. Maeve admired that. 

"She's a pleasure, ain't she?" a blonde, busty woman said while smoking a cigarette. Maeve nodded, "Been helpin' me get settled, so yes. I'd say so." The woman chuckled softly as if she knew what was to come. She flicked ash off her burning ember, "Just wait. She'll get real lovely in a matter of days. Name's Karen Jones."

Another woman that had been quiet while folding some clothes raised her hand, "Tilly Jackson," Maeve glanced at them both, "Maeve Milley." "You're that girl Arthur rescued. Gotta say, that's something. Gettin' shot I mean, Never been," Karen said, "Was it a robber?"

Maeve placed a hand over her bandaged wound. She did not wanna start crying again, so she kept her answers short, "Yeah..." Karen took a final drag of her cigarette, noticing her expression. She stole a glance from Tilly who was still folding her laundry, Tilly's eyebrows rose up, as a warning for Karen to tread carefully.

"The bullet went through you, so that makes you _lucky_ ," Karen said just as Maeve got up feeling overwhelmed. There was that word again, the one that was supposed to make her feel better but did no such thing, "I'm not _lucky_. Stop callin' me _lucky_ because I certainly don't feel _lucky_!" Maeve shouted then had stormed off to get out of there. Karen threw her hands up to Tilly in a frustrated manner, "What's her deal?" "She watched her parents die in front of her," Tilly hissed out in a whisper. Karen whispered back, "No one told me! How was I supposed to know?"

Maeve was walking towards the edge of camp where the horses were kept, looking over them all she saw Liability among them eating some hay. Maeve went up to old bay mare to pet her white mane, "Hey girl...you seem to be gettin' along with these guys." The horse exhaled loudly then pressed her nose to the girl's hand. "I know...it's just us now," Maeve spoke softly before reaching into her saddle bag to take out a brush. Her horse should have been much dirtier than it was, being out here in the desert could make anyone dusty, "Who's been takin' care of you, girl?" Maeve asked as if she was gonna get an answer.

"Me," Maeve turned around to see John standing there with a bundle of hay. He tossed it down and stepped closer to Maeve while she continued to groom the mare, "That's funny...Liability doesn't really let strangers near her."

"I'm-."

"You're what? A stranger?" Maeve lashed out in questions, "Do I know you? Can't recall your name, Mister," her eyes were burning a hole into him. John's gaze at her was not amused, but he said, "You done? I was hoping we could have a word."

"Why? What was wrong with earlier that you had to call me crazy?" Maeve stopped brushing Liability, "What your friends here wouldn't think highly of me? Make fun of you for talking to me? Was I such a bad person to you that you have to lie about knowing me?"

"No--It's--," he took a breath to step closer, "Look...I wasn't the most open when we were--"

"You sure as hell weren't. Made me pry for any information on you," Maeve interrupted. John glanced over to look to the camp, "I didn't tell you somethings because I just...at the time I was lookin' for a new start and I met you--."

Maeve watched John find difficulty in forming his sentence, but he was taking so long, "What are you tryin' to tell me, John? What didn't I know when we were--."

"I'm married...unofficially?" Maeve's mouth dropped as he continued, "And I have a kid, I think?" Maeve shook her head in confusion, "Are you married or not? Do you have a kid or not? It's not that hard to know!" As she was shouting, John tried to quiet her by placing his hands on her shoulder, "It's... complicated."

She winced her eyes at him, "It's always complicated with you. Jesus, you were runnin' away from them then weren't you?" John sighed out, "It's a long story if you wanna hear."

"I don't!" Maeve hitched Liability to a stable post, "I'd rather throw myself off a cliff instead of listenin’ to you try and explain all your shitty lies, John!"

"Not tellin' isn't lying!" John defended.

"It ain't any better, neither! Christ John! The entire time you were with me, you had a wife and kid at-- out here?" She stared at him expecting him to try and defend that, only he didn't. John simply said, "Yes."

"You're horrible."

John gave a single nod, "I know...I wasn't expecting to ever see you again," he admitted to her. Maeve scoffed out, "Excuse me for being a giant inconvenience for you and your marriage or whatever you have."

"Maeve, please...just," his hand was on her wrist, not in a rough way, "I need you to understand that what I had with you...It was-- I shouldn't have used you like that when you were nice to me," Maeve watched him closely, wondering what all of their time was. He then said, "I need you to not tell anyone about me and you...at least until I've told my-- until I've told Abigail."

"You want me to lie for you now?" Maeve said to him. John nodded, "I know it's askin' a lot, but please."

She glared at him with those big brown eyes, "Not like it will be hard...I never knew you at all," Maeve pulled away from him, "Mae..." he said with a breath. The girl shook her head, "You wanna be strangers? Fine...let's be strangers. Just stay the hell away from me."

Maeve walked back to camp as John watched her. It was better for her if they lied like this. It was better that John let her go. Still, it hurt him having to do this due to the fact he was still fond of her. 

* * *

_She threw her hair in a bun while walking into the saloon, "Mornin' Lou," she greeted the bartender as he was moving stools around, "Mornin' Miss Milley. Got someone waitin' on ya."_

_Maeve’s face made a pouted expression, "I just walked in!" she complained. Lou smirking, shook his head, "And he just paid! So get your pompous arse up there and scrub him clean!" Maeve tossed her coat over the bar and stomped upstairs. When getting to the door, Maeve knocked, "Need some help in there?"_

_"Yeah," Maeve rolled her eyes not paying attention to the voice then opened the door. She was expecting to see a naked man in the tub but instead, Maeve saw a fully clothed one standing by the porcelain, "John?"_

_"Howdy," he greeted taking off his gloves. Maeve shut the door behind her and was rather surprised he was still around, "Thought you were passin' through?" her head tilted to the side as she sauntered forward. John gave her a small shrug, "I did mention I would stay if there's any reason to stick around."_

_The corners of her mouth raised a bit just as she was arms length away, "Am I a reason?" John took off his hat and nodded, "You are. Do you wanna be?" he moved closer being inches from her now. Maeve bit the side of her bottom lip before standing on her toes to kiss John. His arms wrapped around her waist to hold her up as they deepened the passionate kiss. Maeve's hands were on the side of his face as he stopped kissing for a moment, "That a yes?"_

_Maeve laughed out in glee, "You're horrible!"_

_"I know," John, smiling brightly, pressed his lips to hers again._


	3. While You Were Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Arthur saves a woman's life he takes her back to the Vanderlinde Gang where she can get the help she needs while he runs a couple errands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I’m back with another chapter, a little shorter than the others. Don’t got too much to say other than hope you’re all doing okay! And enjoy!

_Two Days Ago_

John had been sitting around the campfire with Javier, chatting as the other man strummed his guitar. Ever since he came back everyone here has been either giving him dirty looks or not really speaking to him, especially Arthur. It felt like he down right hated him with every bump with his shoulder that was made when walking by, calling him names or throwing insults in every direction to John. It wasn't long until John heard Arthur riding back in and calling out for help from Mrs. Grimshaw.

He got up to see what was happening and saw the man holding a woman in his arms, his heart had stopped when he saw her paled face that had mud on the side. Arthur set the woman down on the cot, lifting her bloodied shirt up to look at her gunshot. There was bunched up rags that were soaked, showing Arthur tried to stop the bleeding. Strauss was there next to him getting ready to clean up the sticky mess.

John's heart was beating fast as they worked on her. This couldn't be the same girl he knew in Blackwater, not his Maeve. She looked like she had been to hell and that Arthur pulled her out of the deepest of pits. John had to know. He stepped into the tent, eyes not leaving the girl, "Who is she?"

Arthur glared at him, "Why do you wanna know, Marston?" his tone was harsh. Mrs. Grimshaw pushed herself past John holding a rag and bucket of water. John backed away still staring at her then noticed there was a familiar bay colored horse next to Arthur's silverdapple fox trotter. He stayed around the tent until Arthur had came out, "Arthur-"

"What do you want?" the larger man said irritated by his presence, John held up a hand showing he wanted peace between the two along with some answers, "Where did you find the girl?"

"Met her in Blackwater, alright?" John's eyes were frozen, his voice uttering, "Blackwater."

Arthur stared at the man, "Bath maid, sweet girl. Don't know why she was gettin' shot at the way she was. Anyway, couldn't leave her," he took out a cigarette to light it up, eyeing John to figure out what was going on in his head, "You look as if you know her," he called out John.

"I--I don't. Never seen her. Just wonderin' why you brought a shot stranger to us and if we should worry," John managed to say. Arthur observed his brother inhaling the cigarette, he knew when he was lying. "Don't worry yourself, you can always run away again," Arthur spat before going over to Dutch's tent to let him know about the woman he brought to camp.

"Do you know who it was that wanted to kill her? Can't have anyone following her trail and starting trouble with us," Dutch said to Arthur. He had shook his head, "Didn't really get a good look when I shot 'em. Probably some small time gang lookin' to do a house robbery. Could ask her when she wakes up," Arthur mused as Dutch was busy loading his pipe with tobacco while coming up with an idea, "Wonder what it was they were lookin' for. Now you said there was no one else that came out of the house?"

Arthur shook his head and watched Dutch scratch his chin, "What are you thinkin'?"

"I'm thinking," he lit a match, "You go back there and collect, Miss..."

"Milley," Arthur helped with a name.

"Go collect some of Miss Milley's items. She's gonna need clothes and we can use the provisions--."

"And whatever money is layin' about, right? Just go raid the shot girl's house," Arthur said sarcastically. It didn't feel right to him. Dutch puffed on his pipe, "Arthur, what good is Miss Milley's stuff if it's not with Miss Milley?" He had a point, "All I'm asking is for you to go back there, get some of her stuff because I doubt she'll wanna go back, and maybe she'll be grateful enough to give us some of her things. You said she was sweet."

Arthur scoffed a laugh, "I guess. Alright, I'll stop over there when I get done with that stage coach robbery Bill and Mac are workin' on." He had walked back over to Susan who was cleaning the mud off Maeve.

"How she doin'?" He asked as Strauss washed his hands off in a bowl of water, "She will pull through. Just needs rest," the man said. Arthur looked over Maeve's rested face, admiring her pleasant features. He cleared his throat to say to Susan, "Make sure, she don't leave."

"That was never gonna happen," she looked up at him. Arthur gave a soft nod then headed towards Boadicea to mount her.

Over the next day while Maeve was unconscious, John took care of Liability. He would brush her off, feed her when he fed Old Boy. The mare would press her snout to the side of John's head, knocking off his hat which gave him a chuckle, "Always teasin' me... no doubt you're her horse."

Abigail walked by with a basket of laundry, "What are you doin' with that horse?" she stopped in her tracks watching John pet Liability. He looked over at the woman, "Someone's gotta take care of it."

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, "You're such a sucker to horses," she then started to walk off back to camp. John didn't know how he was going to tell Abigail about Maeve. Ever since he got back, he didn't discuss what he did while he was away for that year, especially not to Abigail. While he thought about wanting to make things right with his 'wife', every time he tried Abigail would say something nasty or he'd do something stupid in her eyes. Then there was confused little Jack who didn't understand why the man he believed to be his father was acting so distant. The whole reason John left his family was he couldn't cope with fatherhood with the doubtful thoughts that Jack wasn't even his son lingering in his mind.

He was as Maeve said. Lost.

Maeve. John thought of her plenty after leaving her in Blackwater. A small smile came to his lips thinking of all the conversations they had, staring at the stars all night with whatever alcohol they had, staying awake until the sun came up to reflect off Flat Iron Lake. While he never talked much about his life, John felt free when he was around Maeve. He could be whoever he wanted with her.  
Now that was all just a summer memory. John peaked into the tent she was in still seeing her unconscious. He didn't feel that freedom now when he looked at her. He felt scared, scared that Maeve was gonna die in her sleep or worse, wake up and see him.

* * *

Riding up to the yellow house farthest from the town of Blackwater, Arthur observed the area. There was a wind mill off to the side and a small boat leaning against the front wall of the house. He got off Boadicea, walked up the dirt path to see that no one has come by since that night. Crows were picking at the dead bodies of Joe and Gus starting at their faces. As Arthur walked up the porch steps, the black birds flapped their feathers to fly away going _Caw!_

"Pipe down!" Arthur spat at the crows while walking into the house. First he saw a bollard hat with blood on it, he was shortly met with the rotting body of Darren staring up at him, at least what was left of his head, "Yeeesh."

He looted his body to find revolver ammo and a pair of gold earrings, "Hello there..." Arthur looked around to see pools of blood on the floor that had drag marks leading to the back door. His eyes landed on a busted painting then followed to where it used to be, hung up on a wall to cover a now open and empty safe. His first theory was that someone had came along and stole whatever expensive items these Bollards were trying to rob. Second theory was there was more of them that had went a head with said expenses. Which begged another question, how long until someone noticed these gangsters were dead?

Arthur started to look at some of the photos that were in the living room. He picked one up, it was a formal family portrait with Everett on the right, Cecilia on the left and sitting between them was a younger Maeve. He put it in his satchel while recalling Maeve, mentioning her folks the night she left the saloon. Arthur followed the blood trail to the back door, opening it up and letting out a disgusted noise. He saw the corpses of the people in the photo, Maeve's folks, laying side by side.

The man frowned seeing their death blows, all he kept thinking of was how that poor girl at the camp now had to watch her world fall apart. Next to their corpses there was a hole that starting to be dug and a shovel that looked like it was thrown down. Arthur picked up the shovel and started to dig.

* * *

As the sun started to set Arthur had patted the shovel on top of the dirt pile, he was done burying Mr. and Mrs. Milley. He managed to get some sticks and made crosses out of them to mark the graves. It wasn't much but he wouldn't feel right leaving them out for crows to eat.

He went back inside to, for lack of a better word, raid the kitchen. It wasn't fully stocked, but there were canned goods, most of the canned fruits were strawberries. Arthur took whatever her could carry then went upstairs to go find some clothes for Maeve. When he reached the top of the stairs he walked into the first room which was the larger of the two. He figured it's where her parents slept but it was a complete mess. The bed sheets were torn and tossed around on the floor. There was blood that stained the hard wood he stood on. 

Arthur was feeling uncomfortable being in the room, feeling something horrible happened here, so he stepped back into the hall to go down to the last room. When entering he saw her room had some drawers pulled out and her wardrobe doors opened up, but other than that the room wasn't too messed up.

He went to the wardrobe and picked up a bag that was next to it then took out the first few things he saw which were shirts, pants, a few skirts, stuffing them in. Arthur found a hair brush that was on a night stand with a framed photo. He picked up the brush to collect it then inspected the picture. 

It was of Maeve at the _Tenth Annual Bird Shooting Contest._ She had on that bright smile that he liked while holding a rifle. As he kept looking at the photo he noticed something on the side that was cut off, someone that was there. Part of a face of a man that was on his list of people he couldn't stand right now, "That's where you were," Arthur said to himself. He took out the photo from its frame and put it in his bag.

Just as he was about done here, he glanced out the window to see there were three men with Bollard hats on dismounting their horses. They were coming in from the back of the house where Arthur buried the Milleys. "Great," he got down next to the bed to stay hidden from their view, he then saw something shinny under the bed frame. He reached under to take out a box of rifle ammo that had some money bills stuffed in the box. When he reached under again, Arthur smirked at what he felt, he pulled out a bolt action rifle, "You have excellent taste Miss Milley."

Downstairs the men came in seeing the mess, "Boy, they sure had fun--Oh God! That's Darren!"

"Found Joe!" another one said at the front porch then saw the other dead body in the yard, "And I'm pretty sure that's Gus...can't tell cause his face is gone."

"Shit!" the third man said, it was Bob. He was glad he left when he did, "Twins are gonna be pissed."

"Maybe they shouldn't have left Darren in charge of killing off this family, cause from the looks of it someone got the upper hand," one of them said. Bob assumed it was Everett, watching his wife die along with whatever Darren did to his daughter must have broke him which was surprising considering how much of a coward Bob thought he was.

"Let's get back to Saint Denis," Bob started to go to his horse. The man that he was talking to started to follow, "What? You don't think Everett Milley is lookin' for us do ya?"

"No, but I don't think we should be 'round these parts," truth was if Everett was a broken man who knows what he was capable of. Getting revenge would be on Bob's list of things to do if he was in his shoes, "Joshua!" Bob called out for the last man, "Let's go!"

Joshua went into the house so he could go through the back door to meet up with the others. As he went by the stairs, a rifle went off from the top of the stairs, shooting Joshua in the chest. His body fell down as he coughed, looking up at Arthur as the barrel of the rifle was placed right between his eyes.

_**BLAM!** _

The other two men outside panicked, but Bob stayed on his horse while the other man ran back to the house, "To hell with this!" Bob whipped the reigns on his horse, getting out of there. Arthur rushed outside to shoot the man in the backyard, he aimed for the neck then pulled the trigger right when the man drew out his gun. As he fell, Arthur saw Bob on his horse hauling ass out of the area.

"Damn it!" he cursed himself going back to his horse. As he trotted down the rode he saw a couple of gold diggers walking along the side, "Howdy Mister!" One of them called out.

"Oh hey there partner, how you been since that wolf attack?" Arthur asked him.

The gold digger patted his own arm cheerfully, "Doin' great! Say, did you ever go through with that 'tip' I gave you about the stableman?"

Arthur shook his head, "Nah, some other bastards beat me to it. Y'all stay safe now," he then pulled at the horse reigns to get going back to camp.

* * *

_Now_

It was late in the night as Maeve looked up to watch the stars, searching for all the constellations she remembers learning about in school. Mrs. Grimshaw attempted to feed her stew, but the girl didn't want any

"You have to eat something. I can see your bones."

"No, thank you!" Maeve rejected to go sit outside of camp. Susan walked by John who was watching them. She said to him, "Will you try talking some sense in her? She hasn't had any food since being here."

"What makes you think she'd listen to me?" John asked her. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Think I haven't noticed you two looking at each other?" his breath was still as Susan says, "Now's your chance to get friendly with the new girl."

"Uh...what about Abigail?" Susan rolled her eyes, "Oh John, I'm not asking you to sleep with her, just make sure she eats or there will be hell to pay!" She walked off to go check on the others. John watched the back of Maeve's head before sighing out, _She already hates me_. He took a gander at what Pearson had to offer on the food wagon and he smirked when seeing a particular canned fruit. He plucked it off the wagon then went over go stand behind her.

John cleared his throat and she turned her head slightly, keeping her face forward while knowing who was there, "What?"

"Can I join you?"

"No!" Maeve said not even glancing at him. John sat next to her anyway and she let out an irritated grunt, "What is your problem?" she asked him.

John shook his head, "I don't got one."

"Ya kinda do? One minute you don't know me, the next you're beggin' me to help lie for you, then you're over here sitting with me. Just--" her voice broke as it fell to silence, "What do you want from me?" She stared at him with those big brown eyes.

There were a lot of answers to that question for John, but the one thing on his mind? Forgiveness, for putting her though his cold shoulder to even hiding some important information about himself when they met. But that's not why he's here. He held out the can to her, "I want you eat something."

Maeve's eyes blinked to look at what was in his hand before blinking once more to look at him, "Come on, Mae. They're your favorite--," She snatched the can from him to open it up. As the lid peeled back the scent of strawberries invaded her nostrils. That was her favorite part of eating canned strawberries, that and the sweet syrup it made at the bottom. She plucked a berry out with her fingers, popping it in her mouth.

Out of the corner of her eyes she could John staring at her with a smirk. _Damn him for knowing my greatest weakness_. After popping a few more in her mouth John reached over to try and pluck one out. She slapped his hand away, "Back off, Marston!"

He had a chuckle stuck in his throat, "You know you can share those."

"Cold day in hell before I share these with you," Maeve told him before turning her attention back up to the sky. John joined her in observing them, it already was feeling like old times for him, "What you lookin' at?"

"Cepheus, he's that collection of stars," she extended out her arm to point at the bundle of stars that formed a constellation. John found it, nodding softly, "Who's he?"

The girl shrugged, "Some king that had a pretty daughter and a mouthy wife. They get their entire kingdom cursed with floods and a big monster will destroy everything unless, the king feeds this monster his daughter."

John stared at those stars wondering how anyone could come up with that, "That's sounds scary."

Maeve shrugged, "Yeah but then there's this hero that comes in. Perseus."

"Really? What's he do?" John wasn't looking at the stars anymore, he was getting lost in her. The way the night sky reflected off her dark orbs, the pale moon light washing over her skin.

"Ya know, hero stuff," she smirked, "Kill the monster, rescue the girl, save the day. All that happy shit."

John chuckled, "Where's his constellation at?" Maeve winced her eyes trying to find it, but her eyes were getting heavy, "Somewhere up there. I was looking for him, but my eyes are getting sore from squintin' so much." She put her head down, her mind clearly on other things. John could see that as guilt started to rise within him. Word had gotten to him about what happened to her, if he didn't feel like a horse's ass then, he did now, "Maeve?"

"What?"

"I...I'm glad you're here," Maeve chuckled as if it was a joke, "I doubt that."

"No, I really mean it, Maeve. I'm just sorry it was under these circumstances," her eyes were on him, biting her bottom as to not say something so rash at this time. Her eyes welled up as tears over flowed her lids, "I really wanted you to be that person I can go to when I had a problem or needed to talk about all this," she sniffled , "Like we used to."

John shut his eyes, "Maeve...Abigail and I, we're going through things. I want to try and get on her good side but if she sees me around you, she'll get the wrong idea. She can be pretty jealous and make anyone feel small."

"Sounds like a real keeper," Maeve's voice was laced in sarcasm, even with glossy eyes, "Go on and make fun, but I do want to try with her...but that also means you and I can't go back to the way we were."

She went to stand up, "John, I get you wanna do all that with Abigail...but I didn't want anything more than being a friend with you,” her hand raised up expressing how disappointed she was when it dropped to her side, “ I just wanted someone to help me with this." Maeve then started to walk off, "Mae," he turned back to see her, "Go to your wife, John."

The sad girl had passed by Abigail on the way back into camp, "Hey," the mother greeted and Maeve stared at her, "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself," her hand raised up to have a hand shake, "I'm Abigail."

"Um..." she struggled on how to react, "I'm Maeve," she reached out to shake the hand. John was on his way back when he saw them both talking, his heart started to pound. Abigail saw him while noticing Maeve's reddened eyes, "I see you met John, tell me what smart thing did he have to say?"

Maeve inhaled a breath, her head turning over to see the man she loved greatly at one time. She could tell all of the truth and ruin so much. But what would that do for her? "He was makin' sure I had something to eat. He's nice that way," she felt hallow as Abigail smirked, "John, nice? You clearly don't know him like I do."

Her eyes looked at the woman, "You're absolutely right about that," she made a nervous chuckle that quickly died as she stared at the mother. While she couldn't help feel pangs of jealousy towards the woman, it was in no way her fault. Abigail wasn't the one that lied to her. Still it wasn't a good idea for them to be friends, much less talk in risk of Maeve saying something she might regret, "Excuse me...I'm tired." Abigail gave a soft nod indicating she understood.

As Maeve went back to her bedroll she saw a light in the distance, getting closer through the darkness. Could it be who she really wanted to talk to? The light was coming closer when the sky began to drizzle a bit of rain. She recognized the frame of the man on the horse as a small smile formed upon her lips, "Arthur."


	4. Family Heirlooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur is back and feels Miss Milley needs a distraction. Time to go to the thriving town of Armadillo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Back with a brand new chapter that took a while to form, but I'm glad with how it came out. Hope you enjoy!

Maeve was standing in the drizzling rain waiting for Arthur to get closer to the camp. He looked like he was carrying a bag and a rifle. As he approached her, he was surprised to see her up, "Miss Milley, good see you walkin' around. I have a couple things here for you."

Maeve went over to help him but he only gave Maeve her rifle, letting her hold it. She couldn't believe she had this gun back in her hands again, "Wh--"

Arthur cut in, "I went back to your house. Got you some clothes and a couple things you might need," she was still staring at the rifle, gripping it as he tried to read her. From the way her shoulders were tense Arthur thought it would be a good idea to get her alone, "Can we talk in my tent?"

Her head snapped up, showing her watery eyes while nodding, "Yeah," she managed to get out. After they got to his tent, Maeve was given the bag, "You can go through your things with out anyone lookin' in," he explained, "Go on and sit," he pointed at his cot. Maeve did as he said then opened up the bag pulling out her brush first, then a shirt, then a can of strawberries.

While pulling out the different items, Arthur reached in to his pocket to hold the gold earrings he picked off Darren, "Maeve," he said softly to get her attention. She was holding a can of fruit when seeing the jewelry. Last time she saw those, they were dangling on her mother's ears the morning she left for work.

* * *

_Maeve had come downstairs getting ready to go on her walk to the saloon. She peeked into the kitchen to see her mother in a light blue striped shirt with a blue Constance skirt. Her hair was up in a bun while the earrings dangled on the sides of her face, "Leavin' already? I made breakfast for us," Cecilia said referring to Maeve, herself and a prospector who was making himself at home._

_Maeve observed the stranger for a moment then whispered, "Mama, you're feeding another stray?"_

_"Oh Mae, the man was hungry. You know how it exhausting it can be to dig for gold," her mother said popping open a glass bottle to sip from. Maeve reached out to hold the glass for a moment so her mother would look her in the eyes instead of drinking, "Mama, please. You know I don't like leaving you hear by yourself and you know why?"_

_"Hmm? Why?"_

_Maeve gently took the bottle from Cecilia, "Because you invite complete strangers into our home with good intentions like feedin'. And that's very sweet of you, Mama, it is, but it's also gettin' dangerous to do that. I saw three different wanted signs get hung up at the post office the other day. Now I don't wanna leave you alone with this strange man...no offense," she apologized to the prospector who replied with in a higher pitched voice, "None taken!"_

_"Where's papa?"_

_Cecilia smiled softly at her daughter then held her cheek with her hand, "You don't need to worry about me, my sweet. That's my job. I do that all day when you're washin' the dirty folk."_

_"Yes, well bullets and strawberries don't grow on trees, Mama. Well, strawberries grow on bushes but I'm not about to plant any. Where's pa?" Maeve asked again._   
_Cecilia nodded to the stairs, "Upstairs. Sleeping in from a...long night."_

_Maeve stared at her mother hoping that wasn't what she thought it meant, their clock had struck nine and Maeve sighed out, "I'm running late. Okay, go wake up Daddy please. Tell him I didn't want you down here alone and tell him we are having a Talk when I get home."_

_Cecilia was heading to the stairs, "Yes, mama!" Maeve rolled her eyes at her mother while heading to the door. She took one last look at the man in the kitchen, sure this man may be harmless, but one day they might not be so lucky._

* * *

"I saw everything there," Maeve was taken out of her thoughts by Arthur, she looked up at him being silent now holding the earrings in the cup of her hand, "I'm really sorry for what happened. Those men, having to see all of that...to go through it all," he was gazing off a bit seeing his own past hardships. "I saw your parents, just know that they're buried now. I didn't want to leave them there like how they were."

It was that, those words that started to make Maeve cry while clasping her hand shut. She sniffled, bringing her closed hand to her heart. Arthur went to sit next to her on the cot then reached into the bag to find the frame picture he brought back for her, the one of her family. Maeve immediately grabbed the picture holding it close to her chest and cried out louder.

"There, there," he wrapped his arms around her shaking body and she let him embrace her. Maeve just had to let it all out, she cried so hard that it was draining her energy. Arthur must have held on to her for a long time because even after she had passed out in tears, his arms were still around her, giving her soft pats on Maeve's back. His voice saying soothing things, "You're safe now. You're safe here."

* * *

Maeve had woken up on the cot with Arthur's coat over her curled up body. She looked around to see Arthur was not here. As if he was a comforting dream that eased her to sleep. She got up having the coat around her shoulders, noticing her stuff was back in the bag, while looking at his side table. There was a picture of an older woman, must have been his mother. Next to the picture was a small flower in a tiny jar. Maeve reached out to pick it up to inspect it closely, she smiled softly at it before setting it back down. The thought of Arthur being this big man, carries around a tiny flower with him. 

She continued to search his tent for more small details about him. Apart from a newspaper clipping or two, Maeve saw the book she gave to Arthur the night they met. He had marked his place in the book with a long stemmed flower that had smaller buds branching off. Arthur was still in the beginning, which was understandable. The man was a busy one. She then came across a small book that was bound in leather, open yes, but was laying face down on the table.

Maeve picked it up, flipping it to where she was met with a drawing of a sleeping figure. She was expecting to read words, the more Maeve looked at it the more she realized it was of herself. It was a rough sketch but it was the darkness of her hair and thinness of her lips that gave it away. He was good. Maeve was about to turn the page back but her ears picked up on approaching footsteps. She quickly set the journal back down on the table where she found it then grabbed a hold of a can of strawberries. 

Arthur came in holding two bowls of stew, "Mornin'..." he thought she'd be asleep still. His eyes caught her holding the can, "Put that down. I got you an actual meal."  
Maeve shook her head, "I'm okay."

Arthur frowned with one corner of his mouth, "Susan tells me you've barely eaten. I need you to eat whatever the hell Pearson made cause I need ya today."  
She set the can of fruit down with a raised eyebrow, "What are we doing?" her voice sounded a bit raspy, needing some water. Arthur had her sit on the cot and gave her a bowl, he put a spoonful in his mouth.

"We're going into town. Need to pick up a few things and figured you should come with me. Being cooped up in this camp isn't what ya need," Maeve ate a spoonful when he told her, "Okay, do they have an inn?"

"Think so. Need a bath?" he asked looking over at her. She nodded softly, "We'll get you one. Maybe brand new clothes too."

"You just got me some of mine," Maeve poked at a chunk of meat in the stew with a spoon.

"Yeah, but you need--quit that. You need a coat when winter comes and please it's my treat," Arthur wanted to get her away. If she sat her around camp all day her mind would go back to dark places. "Alright." They finished eating up then went out to the horses. Arthur mounted his as Maeve took out an apple to feed Liability before climbing on the horse herself. When Maeve was on the back of her mare she glanced over to see John looking at her while he was helping Javier move some hay.

"Miss?" Arthur called for her and Maeve went with him to start their ride into town. They talked quite a bit on the sunny road to Armadillo. He asked about her horse, what her name was, when she got her, the essentials when having a conversation of horses, "Seems like you can always count on your mare no matter what."

Maeve scratched the back of Liability's ear, "This old lady hasn't let me down. She still amazes me. Tell me more about Boadicea. She's beautiful."

Arthur smirked while patting her softly, "What can I say? She's the best horse a man can ask for. She even does this trick, watch," Arthur pulled to the side of the road where a desert sage was growing. He sucked the air between his teeth to make a clicking noise. Boadicea lowered her head to bite the roots of the flower, then pulled it out of the ground. With a turn of her head, Boadicea was able to give Arthur the sage to which he plucked out of her mouth, "That's a good girl," he took out a peach to feed the mare. Maeve smiled at him, "That's a neat trick."

Arthur broke off the stringy roots of the flower to toss it over to the girl. She caught it, "Boadicea is neat like that." Maeve brought the flower to her nose to have a sniff, "Beautiful," she placed it behind her ear as Arthur stared, "Yeah...sure is."

* * *

The town of Armadillo was rather decent. Sure a tumbleweed may have blown across the road, but people still inhabited it. Making from shops, to the doctor, all the way to the saloon. No one would pay any mind to the two strangers that came to this desert town. Arthur hitched Boadicea to a post as Maeve did the same with her mare. She turned around to see they were in front of a doctor's office, "Go on and have a look around out here. I have go in to get some supplies. Oh and here," he took out the money he collected from her room to place it in her hands, "That's yours in case you see anything you like and I'm not around. Don't go too far." Maeve made a soft nod as he entered the office. She looked in the window of a gun store then decided to check it out.

When walking in the man behind the counter was surprised to see a lady came in here, "Oh doctor's is next door, Miss." The corner of her mouth raised, "I know where I am, sir. Thank you," she went over to the shelves that was stocked with rifle rounds. Maeve picked up a couple boxes to inspect if they were the ones she got back in Blackwater, they were. She approached the counter to set them down then saw a hunting knife on display. Maeve plucked it from it's spot to add to her bullets. The gunsmith made a nervous smile, "You and the husband goin' huntin'?"

Maeve stared at him with cool, dark eyes, "Something like that. And I ain't married." The gunsmith's mouth opened, "Oh...my mistake. Lovely lady like you, thought you'd be married."

"No--" He kept going on, "Maybe have a couple kids, but maybe not cause your hips are kinda narrow for--"

She raised up her left hand in irritation to show him her ring finger, "Well, you thought wrong! Now can I please buy these bullets and knife so I can go shoot birds and skin 'em." Maeve's eyes flashed hints of rising anguish, "That'll be seven dollars."

Maeve took out the cash to slap on the counter as he spoke, "Oh the bullets go in the side when you pull back on--"

"I know how a fucking gun works!" Maeve shouted before walking out of the store just as Arthur came up behind her, "You good?"

Maeve let out a frustrated sign, "Yeah. Real dummies here," stashing the bullets and knife in her satchel. Arthur placed his hand on the top of her back, making the gentlest of touches to have her go in the right direction, "The General Store is this way."

As they crossed the road, Maeve winced her eyes from how the sun was blinding her. Arthur noticed, he plucked off his hat and placed it on her head, "Hey!--"

"Don't worry, I don't got lice. You should know, you bathed me," Maeve felt a blush on her cheeks, "Yeah, a couple days ago!" The sun was at least out of her eyes. Arthur just chuckled as they walked into the shop. The first shelf Maeve approached was the one that had chocolate on it. She picked up a bar, at times the girl had a bit of a sweet tooth. She then took a pack of cigarettes for later.

"What do you have for clothing? Any coats?" Arthur asked while grabbing a pack of cigarettes as well. The cashier tilted his head to a rack, "No coats in for the season. I got a few things in stock." Maeve went up to it having a gander through the selection. The only stand out clothes she saw was a pink prairie skirt, a pink button up work shirt, and a red blouse with laces in the front. There were a couple neck ties laying about so Maeve grabbed the pink, black, yellow and green ones.

As she walked into the dressing room, Arthur approached the rack and found a nice yellow dress. Maeve had came out of the dressing room wearing her old clothes and his hat, "They fit fine," she said with a tired look to her. He smiled softly as he went to go pay for everything, "Let's get you that bath."

While crossing across the main road, Arthur handed her a brown bag that had the yellow dress, "Here, I got this for you." Maeve opened the bag to take a peak, "Yellow?"  
"Do you not like that color?" Arthur asked, regretting that he bought it, "No...I just don't wear it often. I like the color," she reassured him as they entered the saloon. He placed a couple dollars on the bar counter, "Need a bath for the lady, a whiskey for me, and a room for few hours."

The bartender took the money and opened up a bottle for Arthur, "Ah the honeymoon package. Upstairs, sweetheart. Left door. The right is your room," he said with a gruff voice, yet was oddly happy for them, "First time?" he asked with a smile. Arthur rolled his eyes at the man before taking a sip of his drink, clearly needing it.

Maeve stripped out of her clothes and was left in her bandages. She took off the one that was on her chest from the cut Mike Bollard gave her during his torment. It was scabbed up, healing, but Maeve knew it was gonna be a scar along with the other wound she received. The pain was still there for that, but here she was still standing. She took of the bandaged then sat inside the tub. It felt odd, usually she was on the other side of the porcelain.

She sat in the warm water for a while after scrubbing herself. All the dirt she's collected since being in this desert was washed off her skin. Her eyes were heavy as the heat from the steam soothed Maeve's body. After a while Maeve got out to wrap a towel around herself, she peaked out the door to see no one was upstairs so she hurried across to her room where the girl could get dressed in peace.

When she shut the door, Maeve went over to the clothes that she laid out on the bed before bathing. She was gonna wear the red blouse with her skirt and a pink necktie. Maybe even wear her mother's earrings. Right when she was about to drop her towel, there was the noise of a throat being cleared startling the girl, "What the hell, Arthur?" 

"Sorry, wasn't tryin' to be inappropriate. I did have a reason for coming up," he took out fresh bandages he picked up from the doctor's, "Might want clean ones on."  
Maeve stared at him, nodding, "Good idea, can you--?"

"Yeah," Arthur answered her unasked question, "Just..uh.." how was he going to wrap this around her with the towel being the only thing to cover herself. He was flustered from wanting to look at her body so he can wrap the gnaze but he didn't want to look at her out of respect and privacy. Maeve saw the turmoil on his face, was he having a more trouble with this than her? She realizes it had to end by dropping the towel to be around her waist while using her arm to cover the flesh on her bosoms, "Better?" she asked.

Arthur glared at her eyes for a moment, cheeks blushing as he wrapped her up. Maeve couldn't help but smirk at his reaction, "You're enjoying this?" Arthur questioned, pulling the cloth a bit tighter. Maeve shrugged, "You flustered? A little. But I don't know why you're embarrassed. I'm the one that's naked?"

He finished up and she raised the towel back up over her chest, "Let's just call us even when it comes to 'knowin' each other' alright? Get dressed. I'll buy you a drink."  
Maeve got her brush, starting to comb her thick, dark locks as Arthur left. His heart had to slow down because it was pounding hard during that. She may have looked like another pretty girl, bound to break his heart but Miss Milley was something different and he could see it. While more than anything he'd like to pursue this blooming infatuation with her, however, Arthur knew she was in no way ready for such a thing. Who would be after the past week? And there was something else in the way, or someone he suspected was a wrench in things. John.

After putting on her clothes, Maeve came downstairs to see Arthur leaning on the bar. She was all clean now, in new clothes, no longer looking like she was a victim of torment. While she was starting to look like her old self; happy girl with a chip on her shoulder, Maeve wasn't and there was no way she ever would be again.

"You look lovely," he complimented her while handing off a shot of whiskey. The earrings looked gorgeous on her. Maeve took it while placing his hat on his head, "Thank you, Arthur. I don't mean just for the drink," she said looking down at the glass, "And not just for the clothes or trip to town either," her eyes peered up to him as her face was serious, "Thank you for helping me when you did...for going back to get a few small things--"

"Look Miss, you--" Arthur tried to stop her. He didn't feel he deserved gratitude from her when he was just doing what he thought was right.

"I'm not finished!" Maeve blurted out as her fingers spread apart from reacting so sudden. Arthur let her continue, but Maeve took her shot to get out the next words, "For buryin' my ma and pa...I don't think--" her eyes were glossed, "No...I know I wouldn't be able to do it if I went back."

Maeve fell silent, so Arthur placed a hand on her shoulder. His eye briefly glanced at her chest, seeing the cut there. He took in a breath to say, "You don't have to thank me... I know it's hard right now, I was you once and I was lucky to have people get me through it when I did. So I'm here for you," he gave her a comforting squeeze on her shoulder with his hand before pulling back, "I do have one thing to ask you?"

"What?" Maeve set the small glass on the bar not really looking at him as he spoke, "Do you plan on going back?" She gave him a soft shake of her head, stating a no, "It's not my home if my home ain't there," she's only lived in two houses, moved from Saint Denis to Blackwater which is never an easy trip, but that didn't matter because Maeve had one home with her family. That yellow house far off from the town she used to live in was nothing but a place that held memories of loss and pain.

Her words made sense to Arthur, "Well, you can stay with us. Dutch he--have you actually met him or Hosea?" Maeve shook her head as he continued, "I spoke to them and they said you are welcomed to stay with us, so long as you do some things like help Mrs. Grimshaw around camp with chores or whatever you're comfortable with."  
Maeve stared at Arthur while listening to him, it made her feel relaxed when he spoke, "The only thing they wanna know is if those men are gonna come lookin' for you because if they are we need to think of a plan to keep you and everyone safe. Don't know if you've noticed but there is a child there too."

Her mouth instinctively twitched down to make a frown, _You mean John's son...or not? Don't remind me_. "I'm aware of the child," Maeve started, "But I really don't think there's nothing to worry about. The men that robbed us, they were twins and I guess a bunch of their buddies that were hired out by some rich guy my Pa owed money too. They took everything from us and left."

"Who's they, Maeve?" he asked wanting more details. She looked at him, "The Twins and one of their friends. They rode off after collecting these gold bars Pa kept locked away. Leaving behind their other three friends. I shot one dead, shot another but he got me when I came across you."  
"Yeah and I got him and the other one," he then looked ahead at the bottles of whiskey on the shelves, "Okay, I ran into a few more of 'em when I went back. They were lookin' for the dead ones. Killed two of them, one ran off."

Maeve's eyes lit up, "Did any two of them look the same?"

He shook his head, "I don't think so. One was called Joshua," she let out an angered grunt, "That ain't him!"

Arthur was startled by her reaction, "Who's name did you wanna hear then, Miss?"

"Mike...or Phil...I'd take a Bob too," Maeve called for the bartender to come over then took out five dollars, "You see this glass empty tonight, you fill it up. Understood?" he refilled her glass as well as Arthur's, pocketing the money, "Yes ma'am," he looked to Arthur, "Feisty."

Maeve threw back the shot down her throat when Arthur said, "You got no idea," then joined her in drinking his. The piano started playing fast as the day turned to night and the bartender stuck to her word, every time Maeve slammed the bottom of the glass to the counter, he just filled it right back up. They must have been eight shots in when Maeve hissed out, still not used to the burn of the liquor. She didn't drink too often, usually Maeve had to be the one to take care of her drunk parents. Arthur, however, was numb to the burn from years of doing indulging, building a tolerance.

"Yak!" Maeve blurted out making Arthur chuckle, "Have another one, I think it will help the burn."

"Noooo!" she shook her head turning around to lean her back on the counter while looking around the bar. A sudden dizziness hit her, her vision was seeing double, "Gee Arthur, didn't know you had a twin."

"I don't--"

"Introduce us!" Maeve placed a hand on his face while leaning against him. She giggled out as one hand caught her waist and the other was placed over her hand, "I think you've had enough, Miss Milley."

Maeve rolled her eyes, "Says you. Hey!" she called out at the bartender, "We need more here!"

Arthur moved his hand to her shoulders so he could guide her upstairs. He waved off the bartender, "Nah! We're good. Let's go get you some shut eye." As he made her walk forward Maeve started to frail her arms and legs about as if dancing to the music that was playing, "Yeah, yeah, dance upstairs."

When they got in the room Arthur let go of Maeve in the direction of the bed, "Just lay down and get some rest. I'll take ya back to camp in the mornin'," his back was to her while shutting the door. He wiped the sweat off his brow then turned to see Maeve there. She grabbed his hands with hers and pulled him more to the center of the room,

"Dance with me," Maeve swung their arms in a drunk fashion which had him scoff a laugh, "Do you know how?"

"Can't you tell?" She bit her bottom lip while looking at him. Arthur moved their hands to where hers were on his shoulders while placing his on her sides, slowly swaying together in a circle. He then dipped her down to which Maeve leaned back, letting out am excited cheer, "All right!" The man brought her up smirking at her, he then let her go to sit on the chair against the wall.

Maeve went to sit on the edge of the bed while looking over at him, "Arthur?"

"Yes?"

"Why did ya draw me?" Maeve went to loosen her neck tie since it made her sweaty. The man had a soft blush but he wasn't flustered as he had been earlier, "You saw that, well I just like to draw things that happen in my day. Sometimes I write it out, sometimes I draw."

"Can I see it?" Maeve asked a little eager. Arthur shook his head, "No. Those are my private thoughts." She stuck her tongue out at him, childishly to which he responded the same way, "I'm gonna look in it one day," she said, raising her hands up when hearing a familiar song play on the piano downstairs. Her hands were positioned as if they were going to begin playing the keys.

"You play piano?" Arthur watched her fingers move in sync with the music, "Used to...almost everyday when I lived in Saint Denis. Then when I was in Blackwater the days became farther in between."

"You've lived in Blackwater a while then," he said earning a nod, "Meet any interestin' folk?" Maeve glanced at him, "Yeah, you." Arthur was flattered, but he needed answers, "Besides me."

While being as drunk as she was, Maeve was aware of how she had to answer that, "Blackwater was filled with a bunch of boring people that stayed there. Only interesting people were vagabonds and moonshiners that passed on through." 

Arthur observed her then dropped the subject. She was way too drunk for this and he was too tired. He leaned back against the chair while putting his hat over his face, "Get some rest Miss Milley. God knows you deserve it."

Maeve dropped her hands after a moment when the song stopped. The girl laid down on the bed looking at the wooden ceiling of the room. There it was again, the crippling feeling of isolation that Arthur had been trying to fight off for her all day. That night, unwelcomed, replayed in her head again. The blood, the screams, the gunshots all of it flooded back into her mind along with all the torture the Bollards put her through. Seeing their faces, hearing their voices. 

She wasn't doing this. Not again. Maeve sat up in the bed then got off the bed in one quick motion. She practically stumbled out of the room which woke up Arthur after the door swung open, "Maeve?"

Tears were rolling down her face as she exits the saloon. She stood on the porch for a moment trying to figure out where to go but hearing Arthur call out for her pushed her feet to move across the road to the train station.

Walking in, Maeve tripped over a body of a man that was laying down, "Ow! Watch it! Can't you see I'm tryin' to sleep?"

"No...I didn't... who in Sam Hell sleeps on the floor of a train station in front of the door!?" She yelled at him. Maeve kept moving to leave through the back where people wait for the train. There was no one out here at first glance. She sat down on a bench holding her head while hearing Arthur call out for her.

The pounding against her skull was making it feel as if it would explode, Maeve made a soft grunt while rubbing her temples. The girl was completely distracted when a man had approached her with a gun. He cleared his throat to which Maeve stared up at him. The man had dirty red hair, with a nasty kept beard wearing a riverboat hat and finger-less gloves. He looked like a pauper which only added to why he was looking to rob Miss Milley.

"Evening Miss, I think you know what this is," he nodded to his small revolver, "And I think you know what I want," he nodded to her, "So if we make this as quickly and quietly as possible we can go about our ways and be just fine."

Maeve stared at the man, "Fuck you," her voice was venomous.

"I beg your pardon?" The robber was surprised in her profanity. "You heard me, gingy! I said fuck you. I'll say it again! Fuck you!" She stood up getting closer to him. He raised the gun to be aimed at her head, "Now, now don't make me shoot you. I have no problem killin' a woman!"

Maeve gave him a dangerous smirk, "Then do it! What do you want? My money? Will that get you through whatever?" She took out the money, throwing it at him, "Take it and leave!"

He still had his gun up when catching the money. The robber's eyes were on those pieces of gold dangling from her ears, "Your jewelry too." Maeve gave him a hard, scorching glare, "No." His thumb pulled back the hammer of the gun, "Yes."

"I'm not giving these to you. They're family heirlooms."

"That makes them more expensive. Give them to me now," he put the gun against her forehead, backing her up against the wall of the train station.

"Fuck yourself," she hissed, "You'll have to take these off my cold, dead body," her hand reached into her satchel while her eyes stared at him, keeping him distracted from her hand as it wrapped around the handle of her newly purchased knife. "That can be arranged."

She took in a deep breath, getting ready to strike out like a cornered animal when she saw the end of a sawn-off double barrel shotgun poke the side of her robber's head, "Only arrangements I see here is for your funeral," Maeve recognized the voice and her heart was pounding, not out of love, but anger, "What the hell are you doing here John!?"

"What's it look like?" he glanced at her, not surprised she was unhappy to see him despite the circumstances. "Looks like you followed me and Arthur into town, uninvited!" her lips tightened.

"Yeah, guess I'm good at showing up to places uninvited," he said to her. The robber was confused in all of this, "Hey! I still have a gun here!"

"Oh I'm aware. You're gonna put it down and let the girl go," Maeve rolled her eyes, "I don't need _you_ to save me, John!"  
He scoffed. She was unbelievable, "Right and you weren't gettin' robbed or about to get shot."

"I don't wanna be saved!" She ripped the knife out of her satchel as her hand pushed the robber's arm to the side. He wasn't expecting that and pulled the trigger to the gun, shooting a hole in the wall. There wasn't a lot of time to act between the gunshot and Maeve jabbing the knife right between his rib cage, not once but twice before letting go. He backed away as the knife stuck out of him in absolute panic.

John then stepped forward to smack the end of his gun in the robber's face before he collapsed to the ground. Maeve looked over the body, feeling a strange satisfaction in seeing the lifelessness of a man that wanted to harm her, steal the last bit of her family away from her. She got down to take her money back from his pockets and pulled her knife out causing a pool of blood to form.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" John watched her stand back up. She walked up to him, "What's the matter with me? What about you? What are you doin' here?" Maeve wiped the blood off the knife using a handkerchief from her pocket. John put away his gun while saying, "Didn't see you come back after dark. Wondered if you were coming back or went home."

"Blackwater is the other direction, ya know," the knife went back into her satchel while staring at him, "And Hosea mentioned how he asked Arthur to come to town for supplies."

"Aww...you worried. How uncharacteristic of you," her eyes winced at him before walking around the train station to get away from John, "Mae!" 

"Go home!" Maeve said rounding the corner to see Arthur slowing down. He had ran over here after the gun shot went off fearing something happened to the girl, but she was alive and well...and with John who walked up behind Maeve.

"Arthur--"

"Well...looks like you two do know each other after all," he said glaring at them both, "And lied about it." Maeve shut her eyes, dreading the hole she had dug herself in with John.


	5. Soft Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur catches John and Maeve in their lie. Time to come clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been a while but I'm back with a new chapter. Been pretty busy but I finally had time to write this out so hopefully it was worth the wait. Warning: There is smut in this chapter! So hope you enjoy! Italics = Flashbacks.

_Her eyes were shut, her lungs inhaled the humid air of Flat Iron Lake. She felt the sunlight on her skin as it went down over the horizon, basking her in orange and yellow gleams. She still had her eyes closed when feeling hands around her waist and a bit of pressure around the top of her head from a resting chin, "Beautiful," John's voice, low and raspy in her ear. He was embracing Maeve from behind. She turned her head, "Isn't it? I love this view."_

_He had turned her around to where she was facing him, "I wasn't talkin' about the view," John leaned down to peck a kiss on the smile she made. Her dark orbs peering at his face, "Ain't you sweet. What ever could you want?"_

_"Just a moment of your time," he kissed her neck, "Maybe longer," John breathed out. Maeve was blushing as he kissed her like that. Her eyes locked with an older couple that watched them with appall on their faces, "Can we do it in private?" John pulled away, head slightly turning to see the people judging them. He waved a hand, "Howdy."_

_Maeve grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the docks to go towards the shops, a giggle escaping her chest, "You are just--"_

_"_ _Horrible? I know, you've told me. Can you blame me?" he smirked while wrapping an arm around her body to pull her into the small spaces between the buildings. John's other hand moved to turn her face towards him so he could kiss her. She practically melted into the kiss, all of his affectionate touches were something new for the girl putting her in a constant state of fluster. John moved Maeve to where the front of her body was facing his, rough hands were on her hips as the man held her close during their passionate kisses._

_It had been a week since John decided to stay here in Blackwater, renting one of the two rooms up in the saloon. Maeve spent more time at the saloon after work to either have a few drinks with him or they would walk around town, John taking an interest in whatever she had to say about anything her heart desired. When the topic of John and his background would come up, he would either keep it brief or change the subject._

_John placed his hands against the wall, a hand each on both sides of her head as he stared at her with his dark eyes. Maeve could feel herself on fire from the stare and she made a slight smile with her lips, "There's just something about you when you make that face that gives me the urge to not be such a good boy."_

_Maeve's cheeks had a sprinkle of blush to them as her eyes pulled away from his, as if something was bothering her, "What's the matter, darlin'? Something I said?"_   
_"No, it's not that-- I mean it is something you said, but it's not bad," she tried to explain herself, "No one's ever talked to me, like how you are."_

_John felt guilty as he pushed off the wall so his arms could rest at his side, "Oh, sorry I won't--."_

_"No! I like it. It's very new to me, a lot of this is...what we are," she breathed feeling nervous, "Can I tell you something, John?" he nodded, "Anything."_

_Maeve bit the side of her bottom lip preparing to say the next words, "I'm a...well I'm uhh..." the palms of her hands rubbed together, praying he caught on so she wouldn't have to say it. He didn't as he shrugged his shoulder, "You're cold?"_

_Maeve leaned closer to him to whisper while placing a hand on his chest, "A virgin."_

_"Oh," John's eyes went somewhat big at the surprise. It wasn't an uncommon thing, he's just not used to meeting women who were that pure. John smiled at her and placed a curled finger under her chin to lift it up, "That's actually really nice to know."_

_"It is?" Maeve's raised a corner of her mouth. He leaned down to peck her lips, "It is," John's finger was still under her chin, "Don't feel rushed to change it either, alright darlin'?Maeve took a step back while holding his hands in hers, "But what if I said, I did want to change it?" her eyes on his, "With you?"_

_John said, "I'd say you're crazy, but there's no arguing with you is there?" his face leaned down to hover over hers giving Maeve a moment to quip back with, "Nope!" she pushed herself to close the space, taking John's lips with hers._

_"Maeve! Maeve!" Cecilia called out for her daughter from the front door of the tailor's. She let out a sigh, "Lemme help with closin' and we'll 'talk' some more?"_   
_John smirked, "Oh we talkin' now?" he teased her as Maeve giggled at him while letting go of his hands, "You'll just have to--"_

_"Maeve!" Cecilia called out louder sounding as if she was walking around. Maeve started to walk away, before leaving the narrow alley John had asked, "Should I introduce myself?"_

_"No, no! " Maeve said, "She's lovely," John chuckled then started to go around the back of the shops to get to his room at the saloon, "See you later, darlin'."_

_Maybe some day soon, he could meet Cecilia and Everett. Maeve picked up her skirt a bit so she wouldn't trip when walking to the store to see her mother, "I thought you were at the pier?"_

_"I was. You ready to close up?" Maeve tilted her head innocently enough with a small smile hiding her excitement._

* * *

Her eyes opened up still seeing Arthur standing there with an expression on his face that Maeve could only read as betrayal. John decided to speak, "It's not how it looks. I met her when you brought her to--"

"Even caught, you're still lying to me. I expected as much from you, Marston!" Arthur spat at him then his eyes shifted to Maeve who was still trying to find a voice, "But you? Why on earth would you lie for this idiot?"

Maeve's head was still spinning as she was overwhelmed from not only drinking so much, but she did stab a man trying to rob her only moments ago, "I--he" her finger pointed at John for a moment before dropping her hand, "I was trying to help John..."

"I asked her to, Arthur," John said, "I told her I was tryin' to fix things with Abigail. If people knew about us they will talk and it would ruin anything that--"

Maeve scoffed out in an irritated manner, "Oh cause that's me! A life ruiner!" John looked as if he was offended, "I didn't say that! I never said that!" Arthur was now watching them argue, "No, but that's all I've been to you since I came to camp, right? Been ruining your chances to patch things with your family, who you apparently ran away from."

Arthur's expression turned to be amused at how she was yelling at him, "Have you even told Abigail?" Maeve watched him as John said nothing. She let out a noise that could only be recognized as the world's saddest single laugh, "I hate you!" Maeve said right in his face with her eyes glossy. John felt a pain in his chest when her words cut him. Why did he always have to do this?

She turned on her heel to storm passed Arthur to go back into the saloon, "Mae! " John went to follow after her, but Arthur grabbed him with his arms, "Let her go. You've done enough." John pushed away from the man to go in after her. He saw Maeve climb up the stairs, slamming the door to the room Arthur rented.

Arthur came in last, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Since you're a dirty liar, Lil' John. You get to buy me a drink as you explain yourself."

* * *

Maeve kicked over the chair that Arthur had been sitting in while tears rolled down her face. She was beyond angry. Angry at John for convincing her to lie and be this secret of his, for not being truthful to his wife. More importantly, she was angry at herself for going along with his plan, in hopes that this would do something to repair their relationship even if it was just as friends. She was angry at how Arthur was upset that she did lie for someone he has a lot of hostility for. He won't trust her because of this and Maeve was scared this was going to get her thrown out of camp.

She went over to throw herself on the bed to cover her face with a pillow while yelling all her anger in the fluff. Wishing things were easier, back when her worries were about simple things.

Outside her window Maeve could hear voices on the porch, men talking, "What is wrong with this country? I tell ya it just gets more hateful and more violent, but nothing disgusts me more than people doing sick things for the fun of it," the men leaning on the railing were dressed like law marshals. The other one said, "Have you heard what happened in Strawberry a couple days ago? Gang of men fed a father and his son to a pack of wolves, made the poor mother watch them get torn apart before they raped and beat her to death."

Maeve's heart sunk hearing that but continued to listen to the marshals, "I did, the Bollard Twins, right? Those boys grew up 'round here, ya know. Always trouble makers those two. Now Mike and Phil run a gang of monsters wearin' stupid hats!"

The blood in her began to boil from knowing exactly who these old marshals were talking about. She opened up the window to the room, "Excuse me!" The two men jumped, turning to see Maeve, "Evenin', miss."

"You two are talkin' about Mike and Phil Bollard, right?" they nodded as she climbed out of the window, "Tell me everything you know about 'em."

The older man gently shook his head, "It's not for the faint of heart, miss."

She stared at him, with a dangerous look in her eyes while leaning on the rail with them, "Try me."

* * *

_Her eyes were on the saloon, a place she spent a lot of her time working, in now she was here for John. Maeve entered the building and right away Lou saw her as he served up drinks. She smirked at him, picking up her black and red skirt that had white frills underneath to puff up the dress. Going along with her skirt, Maeve also wore a long sleeved, red blouse that had a low-cut on the collar that hung just off her shoulders. Usually she'd put on a corset but Maeve didn't want John to struggle with taking it off. To complete her outfit, she had a red neckerchief tied around her neck with black homestead boots._

_Climbing up the stairs her heart raced as her eyes went to search for John on the top floor. She saw him sitting down on one of the sofas with a beer in hand, he didn't look drunk but he did seem like he was thinking deeply about something. Maeve approached him to pull John out of where ever his mind was with a simple, "Evenin'" and John smiled, face lighting up when he saw her._

_"I see what's been keepin' ya," he observed her change of clothes when standing up, "Well, I had been in the other dress all day," her shoulders raised in a shrug while walking to his door, "You coming in, Mister Marston?" Maeve's mouth smiled, stepping into the room, "Yes, yes I am." He closed and locked the door behind himself._

_As he turned around he saw Maeve standing in the center of the room staring at him, with a look in her eyes that John recognized as nervousness. When approaching her, he placed a hand on the side of her face while his other hand was placed on her waist, "We can stop anytime you want, darlin'. We don't need to do this."_

_Maeve placed the tips of her fingers on his jawline to kiss John on the lips, her mouth was still close to his when she whispered out, "Don't see that happenin'." She had used her hands to push off his dusty jacket over his shoulders. John let it fall to the floor while pulling her closer to him. His large hands were on her waist, fingers were finding their way to touching her pale flesh. Maeve had started to unbutton his black shirt, exposing his scared chest from past wounds, each one being a complete enigma for her._

_John had turned his head back to see where the bed was then moved them to where he was sitting down and she was standing in front of him, "Get up here," he placed a hand on the back of her leg, nudging her towards him so Maeve can straddle his lap. She had hiked up her skirt when she sat down on him. John pulled her shirt off with ease then kissed her collar bone when tossing the clothing to the side. Her cheeks blushed when being bare chested, John could feel her body tense for a moment._

_Pulling away, his eyes gazed at the top half of her naked body then stared up at her face, "You're beautiful," Maeve placed her hands on the side of his face as he kept saying these kind words. Their lips connected again, devouring each other in their lust. Maeve wanted so much more and John wasn't going to stop unless she asked. Her hand reached down to unbuckle his belt. The jingling noise his buckle made only excited John, his manhood was hardening as Maeve's hand reached inside his pants. She grasped a hold of his length, peered those brown eyes into his gasping out a "Wow"._

_John cracked a smile from her reaction, "Like what you're grabbin', darlin'?" Maeve bit her bottom lip for a moment while moving her hand to rub him off. He moaned out when Maeve squeezed him a bit. John sounded so pleased which was only turning the girl on more, "I think I like seein' you like this," she moved her hand faster on his stiff member while pecking her lips against his neck._

_The man could hardly take it anymore, John had shifted their bodies to where her back was laying on the mattress. He reached up Maeve's skirt to pull down her bloomers, once they were off John placed a hand against her warm mound, his middle finger was softly rubbing against her slick entrance. Hitched breathes were made, her stomach tightened and she was staring up at John with longing, eyes begging for him to do something more._

_He slid his finger inside her folds, messaging her little bud. Maeve was a mewling mess from his touches, "John, please," her voice gasped. John took out his fingers when he felt her wet core, "You ready, darlin'?" he asked her. He pushed up her skirt and stood between her legs, aligning himself to her slit. Maeve propped herself up on her elbows to see what was about to happen. She nodded her head at John and he slowly slid his cock inside, between her warm, untouched folds._

_Maeve made a dragged out yelp as she adjusted to his member. John grunted in pleasure, he slowly moved his narrow hips back to then push himself back inside her as the lady beneath him was moaning from the thrusts he made. John placed his large hands on the curves of her hips to pull Maeve closer, each thrust hitting a bit deeper and faster. There was a fist full of bed sheets in her hands as Maeve repeatedly called John's name from how good he was making her feel._

_His hands squeezed tighter on her thighs as he pulled her on and off John's dick. He let out a huffy groan, feeling the inside of Maeve was better than he imagined. John slowed down enough to get on the bed, sitting up on his folded knees to then pull Maeve's body up towards him so they can face each other. John crashed his lips to hers while wrapping his arms around her waist to hold Maeve,fucking her. Maeve cried out in bliss then started to move her hips in sync with his, "Just like that," John moaned against her mouth breathlessly._

_Feeling him go deeper inside sent shutters through her body. Maeve was getting fed up with her skirt that she untied the sides then pulled it over herself to toss it to the floor, leaving her necktie and boots as the only articles of clothing left on. Her hands moved to push off his suspenders, John's shirt also slipped off with it. His eyes looked at her body and he was still bewildered how all those clothes covered up one of the prettiest sights he's seen in Blackwater._

_After a moment to pull herself away, Maeve took the opportunity to untie the laces to her homestead boots and John came out of his head to kick his pants off, discarding them with his own boots. They were both naked now, her eyes were on his face before trailing down to gaze at his still hardened cock, swelled with blood._

_"My eyes are up here, darlin'," John teased her as he crawled over to be on her as she laid down on the bed. Her lips parted to let out a gasp as John slipped himself back inside Maeve. The man kissed her lips while caressing her face with his hands, Maeve's legs wrapped around his waist and John moved his hips fast to pound into her. He was waiting to hear her voice say 'slow down' or 'be softer' but it never happened. Maeve found that she was really enjoying his roughness, "Mmm Mae," he moaned out._

_John grabbed her wrists to pin them to the side of her head as he kissed her jawline and the skin around her neckerchief. The sight of her like this was driving him insane with lust, he never wanted to stop touching her. John could feel her walls closing around him and he was not far off from climaxing also, "John" her voice whined when he repeatedly pushed his length in and out. Hearing Maeve, he had slowed down his thrusts looking at her face, she stared at him and bit her bottom lip, "I wanna ride you," she asked shyly._

_John smirked then got off of Maeve to roll on to his back, "Anythin' for you, Mae," she watched him for a moment before climbing on top of John. His hands rested on her ass, "Go nuts," Maeve's slit took back his throbbing cock making both of them moan out. She rolled her hips as John's hands guided her, making her strides fast and deep. Maeve's head tilted back, crying for John when she finally came._

_The room filled with their heavy pants, John pulled himself out of Maeve, on the verge of bursting. He got her hands to place them on his dick and sure enough, the girl got the idea on what to do. She stroked him, listening to his soft whimpers. Maeve leaned forward to kiss his lip while giving a few squeezes making John come on her thigh. He used both of his hands to hold the sides of her head as their lips met again._

_After they kissed, John pressed his forehead to hers pecking her face affectionately,_ _softly asking_ _, "Are you okay?" Maeve did a gentle nod, "Never better," she said running her fingers through his hair, "Can we do it again?" Maeve asked with a mischievous smirk._

_John laughed out, "As long as you like, ya harlot," he pushed her down on her back as Maeve giggled from what he said._

* * *

Arthur and John were sitting at a table with a beer in their hands, "That where you spent most of your time then? Runnin' around Blackwater with Miss Milley," Arthur said to the younger man. He gave a soft nod, "She was different then, we both were."

"That's cause you didn't know each other then. New mysterious guy in town and a pretty gal like her, it's a wonder you didn't stay," Arthur took a sip of the beer, when setting it down he stared at John, "Why didn't you stay?"

John shifted in his seat recalling why, "I'm not right for her. She was a daughter, a great one at that. Always puttin' her family first above anything, including me," He shrugged when Arthur made a face at him, "And that's a good thing. I love that quality about her. It really made me want to be a better person."

"But what's the problem?" Arthur asked to push him along, "She eventually wanted me to meet her parents, officially. I'd only ever seen 'em from a distance. It was a big step that I wasn't ready for."

He groaned, "You're a jackass," John huffed, "I wasn't ready because I'm not supposed to be the man she takes home to meet the folks, Arthur. I was already soiled by the time I met her and she was just...so innocent in many ways. I was scared that I was gonna be the one to ruin her life. So...I left. Ended up coming back to Dutch and thought Maeve was better off without me. Someone would meet her and she'd forget all about me." John finished off his beer.

 _Someone met her alright_. Arthur watched him, understanding a bit where he was coming from. He then had to ask, "Did you love her?"

John stared at him thinking on if he should say his answer, but ultimately went with, "Doesn't matter anymore, she hates me and that started before you brought her to us."  
"That wasn't the question I asked, was it?" Arthur went to search his satchel for an item while saying, "I get that you left her cause you thought she could do better. Believe me, I do," he took out a folded picture, "But maybe Miss Milley thought otherwise," Arthur handed it over for John to open. When the younger man took it he saw it was of Maeve at the very contest he met her at, the winning photo. What he didn't know was that the camera had caught part of his face that was on the edge, "Found that by her bed side table."

John didn't have words due to being speechless. Seeing this photo and knowing just how much it meant to Maeve answered questions he had when being apart from her. How often did she think of him, for how long? Did she miss him? The answer to that was a lot. He made a soft sign, knowing just how much he wanted to be with her in that moment, "God Arthur...you're right...I am a jackass."

"Only been saying it for years," Arthur sipped his drink, "What are you gonna do now?"

John looked up to the room and set his empty bottle down then got up, "Something I should have done a while ago," he stood up and Arthur took a sip of his drink, muttering out in a bitter tone, "Hopefully her taste in men is still horrible." John heard him and asked, "Are you going to keep being mad at her?"

"Maybe, what's it to you?"

"Don't be... if you're gonna be mad at anyone, it's me. Don't punish her for having mercy on a fool like me," He then went up the stairs to go knock on the door to the room the girl was in, "Mae? Can you open up?" John pressed his ear to try and hear anything in the room, "We need to talk," still there was nothing. He glanced around for a moment before fiddling with the lock to break into the room. As the door swung open he saw that she was not here, "Damn it!" he yelled when seeing the window, he was about to yell for Arthur until he heard her voice outside along with a few others.

Maeve had a disheartened expression on her face after the marshals told her everything she wanted to know on the Bollards, they were scum of the earth and have done more horrible things to so many others. Their folks died at an early age from some sickness, their aunt and uncle kicked them off their land to raise a family of their own. These two boys only had one another with no guidance or anyone to teach them decency. They went from town to town killing people in brutal ways, making widows, widowers, orphans or just leaving parents without children. All Maeve could hear was that no one would miss them if they turned up dead.

"If they were to be caught, they'd be hung the same day for all that they did," the older man said. As much as Maeve wanted to see those men swing, she felt that was still too nice for them. John came outside to collect her, seeing her with the law marshals made him feel a but nervous, "Mae, can I talk to you?"

Maeve turned her head to see him there, hesitating to approach her. She quickly thanked the men then said to John, "Can you stop callin' me by that name?" when walking over to the stairs. He made a soft nod when following Maeve down the steps. He glanced back at the marshals, "What was goin' on there?"

She shook her head, "Jus' having a friendly chat. Now what do you want?" the girl changed the subject. John took in a subtle deep breath, "I'm telling Abigail about us when we get back to camp."

Maeve was at the bottom when turning back to him, "You are? Did Arthur say he'd tell on you?"

John shook his head, "No, surprisingly," staring at her he said, "It's hurtin' you...me lying. And you don't need that, especially now." She crossed her arms, observing him, "So you think you know what's best for me? What I need?" her eyes winced during the last sentence. He could feel her ridicule seeping out, but John didn't let up, "I haven't been a good person to you, Maeve. I only want to make things right with you."

Watching him speak these words, Maeve knew he was telling the truth, "So what's gonna happen after you tell your wife?" She figured he was hoping for forgiveness from the mother of his child, "I don't know...guess we'll find out," John stood close to her. Her body language was tense, but Maeve couldn't help but ask, "Should I be there with you when you tell Abigail?"  
John shook his head, "No, but that's real sweet of you to ask," he had a soft smile on his lips. Maeve's eyes shifted away and there was a flutter of fleeting hope that made John believe she didn't mean it when Maeve claimed her hatred for him. She still had a tender place in her heart for John as he did for her.

Her dark orbs caught sight of the rising run that crept up on the town, making Maeve's eyes have a golden gleam to them. It had been a long night, but with the morning there was the promise of a new day filled with opportunities. John gazed at her wanting to say something more, but his thoughts were interrupted with, "You pack of liars ready to get back?" Arthur called out to them.

Maeve let out a groan, feeling guilty all over again, "Really, Arthur?" she whined out walking over to him, "Well you did lie, Miss Milley," Arthur said before whistling for Boadicea. John went to collect Liability and Old Boy who weren't that far from them.

"And I'm sorry, really. I didn't know how you would react if I said anything," Maeve explained. Arthur scoffed when mounting his horse, "Guess we'll never know."

The girl let out a soft sigh, "If you're going to keep being mad at me, then know that I still appreciate everything you've done for me. I won't forget it," she looked up at him, "And I'm willing to do anything to make you trust me again."

Arthur rose an eyebrow at her, "Really? How do you plan on doing that?" John observed the two talk wondering what Maeve was up to. When Liability was by her, Maeve climbed up then said, "I owe you my life, Mister Morgan. So from here on out consider me a personal helper for you."

He let out a hearty chuckle, "You don't owe me your life and I don't need a helper."

"It's only right. I'll wash your laundry, I'll clean your guns or your tent, just something to not make me go insane," Maeve told him. Arthur turned his head to not face her, his voice sounded irritable, "It's not necessary, but if you insist then so be it. Wash my dirty clothes all you want, Miss," he pulled on the reins to get going. Arthur didn't sound too pleased, but she still wanted to do this. John mounted Old Boy as Maeve watched Arthur start to head out of town.

"He won't be mad at you for too long, not like how he is with me," John said riding next to her. Maeve asked, "You really think so?"

"I know so. He's got a soft spot for you, Maeve," she whipped her head to him with a confuses expression as he continued with a slight tilt of his head, "It's hard not to have one."

The corner of her mouth twitched up at that, hopefully he was right. Maeve faced the road leading back to camp, "Are you ready for this?" she asked him referring to telling Abigail when they arrive. John shook his head, "No, but I have to do this." They both rode off to catch up with Arthur.


	6. Dirty Laundry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at camp and things get tense. Maeve is left to recall the night John left while waiting in anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while but I'm back with a new chapter. Been pretty busy but I finally had time to write this out so hopefully it was worth the wait. Warning: There is smut in this chapter! So hope you enjoy! Italics means flashbacks.

The trip back to camp was a rather silent one with John's countdown to his hollering contest with Abigail, Arthur still resenting the lying pair, and Maeve lost in her thoughts of the Bollard Twins. The ride was also hot, the sun was at it's highest as it beat down on the trio. Maeve wiped the beads of sweat off her forehead letting out an exhausted sigh. She had a long sleepless night, they all did.

"Tired already?" John asked her, trying to make conversation. Maeve gave him a nod, "I'm gonna sleep in my bed roll until tomorrow."

"That is unless, Mrs. Grimshaw let's you," Arthur chimed in from up ahead, "She usually puts everyone to work some kind of chore at some point."

Maeve rolled her eyes, "She's been kind to me. And if doing chores is the worst thing I can do for the gang than by all means, bring on the chores."

Arthur and John eyed one another for a moment before the older of the group let out a chuckle, "It's nice havin' you around, sweetheart."

* * *

When they finally arrived to camp John dismounted quickly to then offer Maeve assistance on getting down. She refused him wanting to only interact with him until after he had his talk, making Arthur sneer at the rejection, "Don't tell me you're gonna try winning her back. You're just makin' a damn fool of yourself, Marston," he said when Maeve was out of ear shot.

"You sound more bitter than usual, old man," John snarked, "Almost as if you don't want it to happen."

"I don't," Arthur said unstrapping Boadicia's straddle so her back could rest, "Just leave the poor girl alone. She's been through enough trouble. Doesn't need you and that joke you call your marriage to weigh in on her."

John's nose flared, "So now you care? You know you really send mixed signals with being mean to her face then the second she turns around you're worried about her well being. Startin' to think this behavior of yours is you being smitten with her."

The accused man shut his eyes, made a scoff at John then turned to face him, "I don't care what happens to her," Arthur stepped closer, "Anymore than I care for what happens to you," his eyes burned, they soon caught sight of the perfect person for this moment, "Abigail!" John's eyes went wide thinking he could have stalled his talk with her for a moment longer.

"Hey, Arthur," she said holding a cup of coffee close to her, "John," the woman said in a neutral tone, "How did the trip to town go with the new girl?" she asked not having a clue what was to come.

Arthur smiled a devilish smile while keeping his eyes on John, "It went well. John ended up joinin' us too. He told me the most lovely story while we were in Armadillo. You should tell her exactly what you told me, John," Arthur took in the dread on John's face, "Word for word."

Abigail glanced between the two men, thinking them strange, "Uh John, what's he talkin' about?"

John had his hands on his hips glaring back at John, "Nothing, Abigail. Can we talk alone for a minute?"

"You'll need more time than that," Arthur called out. "Do you know when to shut up?" John snapped at him before turning to Abigail to lead her to his tent.

Maeve had watched from afar as Arthur walked away from the 'married couple'. This was it. The actual moment of truth. She only wondered what was gonna happen after. If Abigail would forgive him and take him back or would John still stay with her. Part of Maeve still felt their connection was there and he must have too.

She laid down on her bed roll with so many thoughts on her mind, most of them about John. If he did want to come back to her, would Maeve even take him back? 

* * *

_"Yes," she gasped out softly when he kissed the flesh of her neck, "Just like that, John," They were very much in the middle of an intimate moment. John's arms were wrapped around her naked body, holding Maeve close._

_Their legs were entangled until John had used his knee to part hers. His lips kissed down her chest to graze over her soft bosom. John's hands wrapped around her wrists to pin them above her head, having such a lustful look in his eyes. Maeve breathlessly spoke, "Please."_

_What followed was John thrusting himself into her, each penetration causing her to fill the room with her screams. They found themselves always making love those first few weeks after their first passionate night._

_John's hands were so gentle against her skin, his eyes always getting lost on her face especially when she slept next to him. A faint smile would always sneak it's way on to her face as she dreamed while a small frown would appear on his when he thought about the big question. How much longer was he going to stay here with her?_

_One early morning he thought too long of this question that when Maeve woke up, she found him sitting up, lost in his mind._

_"What's upsetting you, sweet face?" Maeve looked up at him with tired eyes._

_John was caught by surprise when hearing her voice. He looked over at her, pushing for a smile to not worry her so much, "Just had a bad dream, is all."_

_"Wanna tell me what it was about?" John shook his head. He laid back down with her and pulled her close so he was spooning his girl. Maeve wondered what type of dream would cause him to be this sad, what she didn't know is that it was John waking up to reality._

_She glanced outside to see the daylight peeking through the curtains and Maeve pulled away to get up quickly, "Oh my, I gotta go." John whined for a short moment, "Do you have to?"_

_Maeve started to put on her clothes that were scattered over the floor, "Do I want to? No way! I'd rather stay and cuddle with you, maybe get breakfast and come back here so you can do that thing you were doing with your hands last night," John chuckled but kept staring at her. Maeve was putting on her boots now, "But I promised my mother I was gonna send out this package," she looked around for the wrapped box. Cecilia had to mail a dress to Valentine._

_Maeve found the box set on the chair, "There it is. I was gonna get this to the post before today's mail was collected. And I'm cutting things really short as it is."_

_"You sure are," John reached out to grab her hand and pulled her back to the edge of the bed. Maeve attempted to tug back, "John! I gotta go!" He still kept her, grinning, "Not until you give me something that I want."_

_"Oh my goodness! You are so horrible!" Maeve scoffed out a laugh then leaned down to kiss his lips softly. John kissed her back then parted away after a moment, "I'm the horrible one, when you're supposed to be doing errands, but instead you're here with me in secret."_

_"Everyone has their flaws, John," she said. However, things weren't much of a secret. Her parents weren't stupid to think she's working a lot more at the saloon. They had started to catch on that she's met someone._

_'When are we meetin' him?' her mother had asked one day taking Maeve by complete surprise. At first, Maeve had denied that their was a 'him', but a sober Cecilia is more sharp than any blade, 'My sweet, you used to have this annoyed look on your face every time you came home. Now all I see is you havin' this far of look as if your head is in the clouds. So who is he?'_

_Maeve opened the door to John's room but then shut it to turn back to him, "Forget something?" he asked. Looking at John, Maeve opened her mouth to say, "I want you to meet my parents."_

_John stared at her not sure of what to say. He thought she would have asked sooner, but when that happened he assumed it would be later. She trusted him enough to meet her folks, to show him her home. The man then gave her a smirk that could melt any woman._

* * *

Maeve felt a kick to her side, the opposite one to her wound, pulling her out of her memories, "Ow! Hey!" It was Mrs. Grimshaw standing over her, "Miss Milley, the time for laying about is over. The ladies of the camp and myself can use your help today for laundry duty."

The younger woman looked up at the gang's arbiter and thought of how Arthur wasn't kidding. She got up to get to work, "What am I doing?"

Susan was happy to see she didn't get any lip or complaining unlike the other women around here, "I need you to go get the laundry from all the men."

Maeve's eyes glanced over to John's tent which still occupied him and Abigail, "Umm... all the men?"

Susan winced her eyes at her for moment, wanting to know why that question was asked, "Will that be a problem?" which could have been said in an intimidating tone that Maeve did take in that way at that moment. However, Mrs. Grimshaw was genuinely curious if it would be an issue. Who had a problem with her new girl?

"No. No, problem at all...just checking is all. I'll go get this done," Maeve picked up a large basket to scurry off, "Meet them at the buckets when you're done!" Susan called out.

Maeve wasn't sure were to start off so she figured why not with Arthur. When getting to his tent he wasn't there but a pile of his clothes were on the ground as if he knew someone would come for them. It was on to the next man.

"Mister Strauss?" she approached him as he was looking at his books that had details of loans, "Do you have anything for me to add to the wash?" The old man picked up a pile of clothes that was under his chair, "Be careful with my shirts. They are to be washed delicately and do not use cheap soap! It's the least you can do for me since I stitched you up!"

The girl rolled her eyes at his entitlement when tossing his clothes in the basket, "So wash vigorously with basically animal fat? You got it, Doctor!"

He grumbled out, "That is the opposite of what I said!"

"Yeah, yeah I heard you," Maeve snarked.

"The first and last time I do anything to better your health! Which you still have not said thank you for!" He shouted to her. Maeve tilted her head, "I haven't? Wow...see you around then!" Maeve moved on to the next tent as Strauss said what Maeve could assume as curses in German.

It was Bill's tent who was cleaning his rifle out. Maeve wasn't sure what to make of Mr. Williamson other than he was big and burly with a hat that was flat on one side, "Do you have any clothes for me to wash?"

Bill took out some pants and a shirt that were filthy beyond comprehension and the smell was enough to get Maeve to gag, "Uh..sorry, ma'am. Had a busy week."

Holding her breath Maeve forced a smile, "It's fine...I'll just wear a clothes pin on my nose." When she was about to leave Bill did ask for her attention, "Ma'am can I ask a favor when you wash my pants?"

"Sure?" Maeve didn't know where this was going but he continued, "Can you do something in the groin area so I won't....chaff? It's uncomfortable," his voice was low but Maeve wanted to express an 'Aww' for the man for trusting her with that detail, "I'll see what I can do, Mister Williamson."

The next couple of tents were Sean MacGuire and Javier Escuella both whom didn't have any requests when washing their clothes, just comments of: "Ain't you a pretty little lass! Makes me think heaven likes to drop it's angels on us, ay Javier?" The other man was tuning his guitar as Sean continued, "Tell you what, you wash my clothes and I'll give you a proper thank you later tonight?" he winked.

Maeve clenched her teeth together and shook her head, "No, thank you. Stayin' at camp is plenty of a reward," Sean tossed his clothes in the basket, "If ya change yer mind, the offer is always there."

She made a shutter and held the basket out to Javier who decided to comment, "She's not interested you. Why would she be? When she can be with a real man?" Javier flirted with raised eyebrows when placing his shirts in.

The girl was already getting fed up with this, "Fellas, I have five other tents I have to go to today. Is this gonna happen a lot when I come to collect?" The two men shrugged and answered simultaneously.

"Maybe."

"Most certainly."

Maeve rolled her eyes to move on to the next person, which was the cook Pearson. His clothes smelled of meat and blood with stains of stew. After him was Uncle and all his booze scented union suits.

"These are your pajamas. What about your clothes you wear everyday?" Maeve asked him.

"You want me to take 'em off?" he went to slide off the strap of his overalls and Maeve shouted out a, "No! No! Please!" then picked up the basket to run off to Dutch's tent. This entire time Arthur had kept his eye on Maeve, seeing how well she was handling herself with the men around camp.

"She seems to be doing fine," Hosea said not looking up from his book that he was reading. Arthur turned to his father like figure, "I suppose so. Miracle she resisted the charms of the more seductive members of the gang."

"Javier?"

"I meant Uncle," they both had a laugh about that until Hosea closed his book after marking it with his finger, "It is nice to see you care about someone again."

Arthur scoffed while pointing his thumb to the woman, "I don't care about her."

"Really?" Hosea wanted to laugh at the denial, "Then why you so interested in seeing the men of camp conversing with Miss Lily?"

"It's Milley-- shit!" Arthur cursed himself as Hosea pointed at him going, "Ah ha! I got ya!"

"Oh that doesn't prove anything!" He tried to defend himself but Hosea knew better, "It's not a crime to take a liking to the girl, Arthur. We all know how you have a weakness for brunettes with a pretty face and need rescuin' from some force or another."

He shut his eyes, "Please don't bring _her_ up. As far as I can tell, Maeve is nothing like Mary. Or Eliza for that matter."

"Which is a good thing. Maybe Maeve won't hurt you like Mary did," Hosea did frown at the mention of Eliza, "And you did say that Miss Milley can hold her own based on what you told me when you found her."

Arthur placed his forearm against the pillar holding up the tent to rest. He knew what Hosea was getting at with that statement. Maeve was a fighter, a strong and stubborn one at that. He stared at her when she was listening to Dutch go over in extreme detail on how to wash his vests. As if sensing being watched, Maeve turned her head to see Arthur.

They gazed at each other for what felt like a long moment before one corner of Maeve's mouth lifted then raised her hand up to give him a gentle wave, like she had back on the first night that they met right before leaving the saloon.

"Now--Miss?" Dutch interrupted them to say while still holding his vest, "You need to let this soak for a while. It's important."

Hosea set his book down on the table, "Arthur, you're not with anyone. She's not with anyone, for now. You both seem to like one another. What's keepin' you?"

Arthur moved away from the pillar and looked down at his feet knowing the answer. He was just unsure if he should answer it, even if it wasn't his to tell. The outlaw brought his eyes to Hosea who was waiting to hear his answer.

* * *

_Maeve held up a blue frill-chested blouse against her body while looking in the mirror to see if it was the shirt she wanted to wear for tonight. With a soft frown, Maeve had another button up blouse in her hand that was a light pink with sleeves going to her elbows. She liked that one more and put it on while wearing her black skirt with a dark gray strip pattern going vertical on the fabric._

_She went over to look at herself in the mirror by her window to practice her smiling while saying, "Mother, Father...This is John Marston. Don't pause for so long," she took a breath stressing too much over this simple introduction, "Mama, Papa-- ew no," she waved her hand in frustration. Maeve tried again, "Everett, Cecilia, I'd like you to meet Mister Marston. Oh, come on! That's much too formal. Why is this so difficulty to say? You got him to agree with meeting your parents and your parents actually want to meet him," Maeve said to herself in the reflection. Resetting her composer to be that of a more relaxed state, Maeve said, "Mom, Pa. I'd liked you to meet John. John Marston."_

_She liked that delivery enough to smile at herself, "Now give us your blessing to get married. John get down on one knee," Maeve giggled at herself, "Maybe just worry about them meeting for now."_

_A loud ringing was heard from the grandfather clock from downstairs. It rang seven times notifying Maeve that John would be here soon and she hasn't even started on dinner, "Oh no!" she hurried down the stairs in a panic. A great scent filled her nose when she ran into the kitchen and it was delicious._

_"Ma?" Maeve couldn't believe her eyes. Cecilia had her hair up in a nice bun wearing a pale yellow silk blouse with small pink flowers embroider on it and a pink floral pattern skirt to match. Her golden earrings dangled from her lobes. It wasn't Cecilia's outfit that surprised Maeve, what took the daughter for a loop was that her mother was cooking without a drop of alcohol close by, "Yes, my sweet?"_

_The platter Cecilia was holding had freshly cooked prairie chicken with some vegetables, "This--this looks amazing. I was gonna settle on canned goods and salted beef. Ma, where did you find time to make this and--" she sniffed the air again catching a whiff of dessert, "peach cobbler?"_

_Her mother let out an amused laugh, "Well, when you put the bottle down for a day or so you find other things to fill in your time. Besides couldn't have you stressing out so much on what to feed our guest while you gussied up. Then it would have been for nothing. And how often is it that you take interest in a boy?" Everett had walked in the kitchen and the older woman waved her hand to him to catch his attention, "What was the name of that one boy Maeve shoved in the mud back in Saint Denis?"_

_The father was setting the table, "That was one of the Wilson's boys. Neil, I think," he chuckled._

_"He doesn't count because I didn't like him," Maeve stared at her mother, eyes filled with gratitude now, "In all seriousness, thank you. I am at a loss of words," Everett was eyeing the food, "If our guest isn't here in the next fifteen minutes, I'm eatin' without him. It is a sin to let that go cold," Even her father wore his best button up shirt that was a hue of green with suspenders attached to his dark town pants. Everett went as far as having a fresh shave done to his face._

_Cecilia rolled her eyes, "You eat anything without that man present and you sleep outside with the horses, Mister."_

_Maeve grinned at her mother's warning, "She's very serious pa, better watch out." Everett put his fists on his hip to say in a playfully firm tone, "I did not shave off my beard to have you two gang up on me!"_

_Cecilia went to take out the peach cobbler to place it down on the table while saying, "Everett, enough horsin' around," her husband glared at the notion she even used that phrase, but let her continue, "This dinner is very important to our daughter and we will treat it as the most important night of our lives."_

_The daughter of these two hilarious yet supportive individuals was touched. Maeve smiled lovingly at them. Cecilia then added, "And with any luck this man will come take Maeve away to marry her and have eight children together."_

_Maeve stared at her mother, "Eight?! Are you insane?"_

_"No, I really want to be a grandmother. I miss having a baby around the house," Cecilia smiled. Everett groaned, "Oh gee, all the cryin' and poopin'. I miss that too," he said sarcastically, "Glad, Maeve grew out of that--well you can still do those I just don't have to put up with it."_

_"Oh my!" Maeve laughed out. She didn't appreciate this then, but all this banter did ease the girl of all the stress she had about having this dinner._

_Outside the house, looking in on this family through the windows was John. He had been standing out here since Maeve was talking to herself in the mirror. Seeing her with her folks, laughing and being decent people, John realized something he didn't want to. If he went in there, he'd ruin all of their lives with being the man he is. He'd ruin Maeve._

_Looking at where she came from it was everything he wanted as a child, even now. How long would it be before he started robbing out of desperation or shooting people? How long would it be before anyone recognized him on a wanted a poster and he had to run again? He couldn't let this family go through any of that, they were too good for it, too good for him. It was bad enough he was sneaking around with their daughter, being in love with her. If he went into that house right now, they would accept him and he would love them making it so much harder for when that day came. The day where everything came to an end for John Marston._

_The conflicted man took a final look at that happy family before turning a way to get back to the saloon for a few drinks and then getting ready to leave Blackwater._

* * *

John's tent was going to be last for Maeve. She did not want to walk in on their talk; not out of fear, but getting shot again was something Maeve didn't find to be fun. Being stabbed seemed annoying as well which was a quieter approach for an angry wife to pull on his husband's ex-lover. Maeve could only imagine the nasty things that will be said to her once Abigail gets out of the tent. _Whore_ was going to be a popular one. _Homewreckin' Slut_ would be another wonderful pet name. Maeve knew this whole situation was not her fault since John never mentioned his marriage, but why did she feel so damn guilty then?

Maeve sighed out when getting the Callander brothers' clothes, "Can you get this back to me before tomorrow morning?" Mac requested for his bloodied blue shirt, "I wanted to hit the town and this is my best shirt." The girl nodded adding it to the rest. She glanced at John's tent to see if anyone came out and still there was nothing. Slowly approaching the dreaded tent, a voice called out to her, "Abigail will get John's clothes."

Maeve turned to see it was Hosea saying this as he approached her with a single dirty shirt. She was rather suspicious as to why the older man went out of his way to deliver his laundry to her, "Are you sure that's all you want done?" The man nodded, "Positive," was all he said when walking back towards his tent, “Huh.”

When she picked up the now heavy basket she started to walk to where Susan instructed, that is until a small child ran right in front of her, startling Maeve to drop the clothes, "Oh my!" It was Jack who stopped to turn on his heel to stick out his little tongue to blow a raspberry.

Maeve scoffed at the little child, "The words you're lookin' for are excuse me, Miss." He put his hands up, thumbs touching his temples, wiggling his fingers, and blew out another raspberry.

She winced her eyes, "I don't know why I expected manners out of a kid being raised by a bunch of outlaws," Maeve got on the ground to pick up the dropped articles of clothing as Jack ran off again.

"He's almost three, what did you expect?" she heard Arthur and tilted her head up to see him standing over her. Maeve answered with, "I don't know. Maybe him offering to help a lady carry such a large load of clothes down to the washing area?"

Arthur smirked at her sarcasm, "You expect too much. Hate to see what you have in mind for John."

Maeve's lip corners dropped after Arthur had said that, "I didn't expect a lot, actually," she aggressively put the clothes back in her basket.

"Say that Abigail doesn't murder him or you, you and John plan on running off into the sunset together?" he said coldly. Maeve went to stand up, "You know something? I think I like you better when I'm drunk."

Arthur scoffed, "Wouldn't be the first time a woman's told that to me."

"Yeah? That's a surprise! Why would any woman, sober or drunk, wants to be around you when you act like such a fool," Maeve grabbed her basket starting to leave. "I'm the fool? You're the one pining after a married man."

Maeve set the basket down hard and whipped around to stomp over to her antagonizer, "I didn't know he was married!" she hissed when being inches from his face, "I didn't know he was a father either! I didn't know! He never said anything to me about it. If he did, maybe nothing would have happened."

Arthur rose an eyebrow at her, " _Maybe_ nothing would have happened?" Maeve let out a breath while staring at a rock on the ground, "Yeah...you heard me."

"Maeve that's--well that's not really good either," his tone dropped from antagonizing to actual concern for her. There weren't many people around them during their discussion which they both were thankful for.

"Arthur, we--" she started, "John and I were--well what I thought--," Maeve felt so stuck getting the words out until she finally said out loud something even Maeve never wanted to admit again, "I loved him and I wanted him more than I ever wanted anything."

Arthur watched her as she spoke, "Haven't you ever just felt an intense feeling for someone? Being around them just drives you insane with excitement?" Maeve asked him, "And then to have 'em walk out of your life just when you think things are going well? Well enough that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with 'em?"

How he wanted to say, 'Yes' or that he knew that feeling of rejection all too well from his former love. How he had his heart ripped out yet still had to keep going. Perhaps he was being just a little too harsh on Miss Milley.

Maeve got the basket when he said nothing, "I get it...I'm the bad guy no matter how the situation is. Call me whatever name you got, Mister. Been preparing myself to hear nasty words all day," Arthur reached his hand out to her, "Gimme," he said referring to the laundry. She gazed at him as if he was going to pull a prank on her, but he didn't. After he gestured his hand again for it Maeve let him carry the load.

They didn't say anything on the walk over to the wash buckets. A few of the ladies greeted Arthur when he set down the clothes, "Gee Arthur, you tryin' to impress the new girl?" Karen said smoking a cigarette instead of scrubbing shirts like Tilly and Mary-Beth.

Maeve got some clothes to start on. She ignored the girl's teasing, wanting to get this over with to go back to her lumpy bed roll. Arthur was a bit taken back by Karen's bluntness but just said, "Well, Miss Milley is in a bit of trouble, ya know." Maeve's head snapped up to Arthur, on the verge of being mortified if he said anything. "Oh really?" Karen took a long drag before blowing out the smoke. He noticed Maeve's expression then said, "Mrs. Grimshaw gave her the task of collecting the men's clothing. How cruel and smelly is that?"

The girls laughed and Maeve, her laugh was nervous relief, "Told ya she would get lovely in a matter of days," Karen pointed out then flicked her but away to take some wet clothes to the clothes hanger.

"Yeah, you did..." Maeve stared at Arthur for a moment, mouthing a 'Thank you' to him. He gave a soft nod to the girl then tipped his hat, "Ladies, always a pleasure," and walked back to the camp.

Maeve got started on scrubbing each article of clothing, it was a long process. From Dutch's request to have his vests soak longer in the water, to softening Bill's pants so he wouldn't chaff. Her fingers were tender and raw by the time she finished washing. Thankfully, Tilly helped by hanging up the wet laundry as she went.

Susan had came over to check on the girls and was pleased to see that they got this done, "I knew I could count on you to get this done, Miss Milley. You're a fine addition to our gang."

Maeve smirked but nodded to Tilly, "Miss Jackson was a big help too." "Well you both earned some stew," Susan started to lead them back to camp. Maeve made a face at that reward, "I thought we did a _good_ job, Mrs. Grimshaw."

Tilly barked out a laugh when approaching the stew pot, "Here you go, Miss. Nice to see you gettin' a meal in," Pearson handed her a bowl noting how she didn't eat much. "Thanks," Maeve walked by her bag about to take out a can of her favorite fruit when she saw, sitting by the fire, John, not eating. He looked exhausted and frustrated which must have meant his talk went about as well as anyone expected.

Maeve was brought up with a decision now. Go eat her food on her bedroll or go sit by John to see how he's doing.

* * *

_It was past midnight by the time Maeve arrived at the Blackwater Saloon. Only the worst went through her head as to why John didn't show up to dinner. Had he been robbed? Did he get in a fight? Did he die? There had to be an explanation as to why he never arrived._

_Maeve hitched Liability to a post before running through the doors, startling Lou, "What are you doin' here, Miss Milley? Thought you were off?" he seemed annoyed that she was there at this time._

_"Where's John?" she asked. Lou pointed upstairs, "Where else?"_

_Maeve climbed the stairs in a hurry and found John shutting the door to his room. She stepped closer to him when saying, "John, what happened to you? I was worried sick when you didn't show up! I thought--" she noticed the bag over his shoulder. He hasn't even looked at her yet, "John? Where are you going?"_

_He let go of the door handle, "I have to leave. Tonight."_

_"What?" she was so confused, "Why? What's so important that you had to skip out on meetin' my parents?"_

_While he was facing her, the brim of his hat was covering his eyes, "Nothing, Maeve. I've been here too long and it's time I move on."_

_'You mean move on from me', is what Maeve thought to herself, "Is it me?"_

_"Mae--"_

_"No! What did I do to you? Did I say something?" Her eyes welled up, "If you weren't ready to meet them, it's okay! We could have done this a different night. I can wait for you, John. We can do this whenever you want. Just please--" her eyes begged him not to leave._

_This was really tugging at his heart. He knew she would wait a century if that's what it took. Part of him did want to drop everything and just embrace Maeve, stay with her forever and start over. That would end and every thing he's tried to hide from her for so long would come out._

_Not just that he had a wife and child, but his entire past of being an outlaw. That entire history of being a thief, a murderer, all of it was enough to scare any sane woman like Maeve running for the hills. She would end up resenting him or worse, turning him in._

_"Maeve, I'm not who you think. I'm not that man you want to bring home to your folks," he finally tilted his head up to see the tears steaming down her face, "You're not gonna even let me decide that for myself?" Maeve's voice raised. She took a moment to breathe, "Let me come with you."_

_John shook his head, "I'm not askin' you to leave your family. To abandon your life here."_

_Frustrated, Maeve clutched her fists, "I want a life with you! You idiot! I don't care if we have a quiet, boring one or an adventurous one where we travel. I just want to be with you because I--I--," her voice started to shake. She shut her eyes for a moment then opened them to look John in the eye as she told him, "I love you."_

_With a heavy heart, John uttered an, "I'm sorry," staring right back at her, "but you don't belong in my life and I don't belong in yours."_

_Her mouth dropped open as he walked passed her to head down the stairs. Maeve's heart beat fast against her chest as John slipped away. There was an empty shot glass on the table close to her. Maeve on impulse grabbed it in her hand and threw towards the wall that was right by John's head whistle letting out a yell, "I hope you're sorry for the rest of your life!"_

_John jumped and looked back at her, "Are you nuts?" Maeve huffed a breath at him, eyes scorning with rage something John never thought he would see in her._

_"I'm sorry I ever met you!" her words bit like venom. John nodded his head once, as if understanding her rage. In his head I figured she'll get over him faster now. He said taking one last look at her, "Good-bye, Maeve."_

_As the saloon doors swung shut, Maeve crouched down on the stairs letting out angered sobs. Lou had stood up from behind the bar after having to hide. He looked up at his employee, "Miss Milley?"_

* * *

Maeve watched John from across camp, his eyes still on the fire in front of him. She hated him for so long after he left. After he left her confused, angry, but most of all heart broken. Cecilia and Everett were there to bring comfort like they always had for her, but that was the only time where it became difficult.

All that girl pondered the entire time she was observing John was whether or not he deserved to have her attention. To have any emotions that she could give. To have her give him a second chance. The answer Maeve needed to hear, would be no. But that definitely wasn't the answer she wanted to hear.

Maeve stood up, leaving her untouched stew behind as she walked across the camp to go to John. Each step brought her closer to him, to the possibility of putting behind their complicated past. When she was just approaching the fire John's head looked up to see her there and just as his face used to do when he saw Maeve, it lit up. Not fully, just enough that he had a smirk on his face.

And then it was ruined by a shrill voice, "Hey!" Maeve tensed up turning to see a pissed off Abigail approaching her, "I believe we need to have a talk, _Miss Milley!_ " the wife hissed her name as if saying a curse word.

All that dirty laundry wasn’t quite done yet. In fact, Maeve was left out to dry "Shit."


	7. Hunted or Hunter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abigail knows the truth of John and Maeve’s relationship. All hell breaks loose. Arthur goes out on a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I’m back with another entry in Maeve’s journey. Let me know what you guys think on what you think so far! Hope you enjoy! Italics means flashbacks/dreams.

Abigail glanced between the two men, thinking them strange, "Uh John, what's he talkin' about?"

John had his hands on his hips glaring back at John, "Nothing, Abigail. Can we talk alone for a minute?"

"You'll need more time than that," Arthur called out. "Do you know when to shut up?" John snapped at him before turning to Abigail to lead her to his tent.

When they got in John took off his hat, placing it on the small table. Abigail just watched John silently for a moment then finally after waiting too long asked, "What did you do?"

"I left for that year," he started, "Did you ever wonder where I went off too?" Abigail had crossed her arms over her chest, "Feelin' sorry for yourself at the bottom of a bottle."

He winced his eyes at that response and sharply, Abigail replied with a, "Am I wrong?"

"I was in Blackwater for a good part of it," John said staring at her, "And I met someone."

"A girl," Abigail said, uncharacteristically calm. He nodded, "She was--is a good person. Came from decent folk, never caused anyone grief and completely innocent in our affair."

"Really now?" Her voice was in a mocking tone, "So you two fucked."

"Abigail--"

"Did you or did you two not fuck? An easy question, John."

John didn't want to answer that, not because he wanted to lie but it just sounded harsh, "No, we didn't fuck Abigail. That's something you did for a livin'," she made an offended scoff. "What me and her had it was...intense, intimate. I never had anything like it before."

"Oh brother," Abigail then stepped closer to her husband, "Did you tell her that you are married? That you have a child?"

John put his head down, gently shaking it, "No."

"Of course not because what you had was fake, John! It was just a cheap lie that you got to pump your frustrations out on until you decided to come crawlin' back here to your real family."

John tilted his head up with an angered expression, "Don't ever say that again. She loved me, cared for me. More than your heartless self ever could!"

"That's cause she's probably dumb like you! Your head is about as full as a bucket with a hole at the bottom!" Abigail spat, "And if you were any smarter you wouldn't have left me in the first place!"

John pointed his finger at her, "If I was smarter I would have stayed in Blackwater with Maeve!" Abigail's mouth dropped at the name, "Her?! You were with her?"

His jaw clenched shut as Abigail glared at him, "You're a pathetic man. Did you plan on bringin' her here?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me!"

"I'm not lying! I was just as surprised when Arthur brought her here," John huffed, "I didn't think I would ever see her again."

Abigail rolled her eyes, "And now that she is you two plan on runnin' away. Tearin' apart poor Jack's family."

"Were we ever much of one?" John's eyes hardened, "Is he even mine Abigail?" Her hand reached back to slap him across the face, "How dare you!"

John's head turned from the loud smack. He really riled her up with that, "How dare I? How dare you, for confusin' that boy in the first place." He then started to leave his own tent as Abigail called out, "Go a head and leave! You do that so well!"

* * *

"Shit," Maeve said when Abigail was in front of her. John saw them from where he was sitting and got up.

"Shit is right!" she huffed, "I'm aware that Numbskull over there forgot to mention that he already had a wife and child. And I know it's a hard time for you right now, being a newly orphan and all," Abigail said so mean that Maeve was taken back by that. Hell, some of the other members of the camp heard it.

"Abigail! Leave her alone!" John shouted, but the angered woman continued, "So I'm only givin' you this one warning. Stay away from him. He's not yours."

Maeve tilted her head to the side and perched her lips for a moment, "Or else what?"

"Excuse me?" Abigail was surprised she was being challenged.

Maeve shrugged, brushing off her threats, "What are you gonna do? I honestly wanna know what's gonna happen if I get a sudden urge in the middle of the night," she leaned in to say, "to go in your husband's tent and fu--."

Abigail, without missing a beat, punched Maeve in the face, right under her right eye. Maeve had stumbled back holding the spot while hearing Mary-Beth gasp in the distance, "You'll join your _parents_ if you do such a thing!"

That did it. That set off a fuse that only lead a fiery trail to the bomb with in the accused. All that pain from witnessing the deaths of Everett and Cecilia, all that anger from John treating her like a shameful secret, all that turmoil Maeve has been through had all been shoved off the edge when Abigail mentioned Maeve's mother and father no longer being here.

Maeve let out a scream and charged right at her, tackling the woman to the ground. The girl on top was shoving the bottom one's face into the desert dirt while yanking the dark strands of hair out of her messy bun. Maeve managed to pull Abigail's head up for a moment before pushing it right back down on the hard, grainy terrain, "Talk about my parents again, bitch," she slammed her head once more, "and I'll rip your jaw open so you can never speak again!" Maeve hissed with a deadly look in her eyes.

Everything was moving so fast that before they knew it, Arthur had pulled Maeve off Abigail with ease, "That's enough!" John went to help up Abigail who still had a lot of fight in her when she was trying to shove John away, "Abigail that's enough! You're bleeding!" he could see it on the back of her head and on the dirt below them.

"Let me take care of your lil' orphan whore!" his wife snarled when John got a good hold on her.

Maeve was trying to break out of Arthur's grasp, "Try it! I'll make Jack motherless!"

"Ladies! Ladies!" Dutch had his hands up trying to make the peace, "John, get your women under control."

"Oh Dutch, now is now the time!" Hosea said from behind, "Arthur, bring Miss Milley to my tent. John...work on your marriage."

John was enraged that he had to stay with Abigail so she wouldn't do something stupid, like going after Maeve. Mrs. Grimshaw went to help treat Abigail's wound since hers was worse. Her head wouldn't stop gushing out that red horror. Arthur practically carried Maeve over there, "Let go of me!"

"Not until I know you won't go up and kill Abigail," he said as they got in the tent.  
"I'm not gonna kill her! I just wanna get the hell outta here!" She said once he set her down. Maeve went to lean on the table, putting all her weight in her hands, "And go where?"

Maeve sucked on her teeth, "Anywhere but here!" she turned her head back, "I don't belong, Arthur. It was a mistake that you saved my life! All of it was one big mistake!" her eyes welled up.

Arthur shook his head, "No, it wasn't. You don't mean that."

"I don't?" Maeve snapped while approaching him. Arthur would be lying if he denied being fearful of this wild one, "What's keepin' me going then?" After some dead air, she took in a breath to then stare at the ground noticing a small pebble there, with a soft kick to it Maeve went to lean on against the table.

"You just have to find your reason, Maeve. I can't help you with that because it's something you have to look for on your own," Arthur said in a tender tone to the very lost girl. 

* * *

_Maeve walked down the steps to her home to find her mother sitting on their sofa, "Ma?" The light outside the windows shined bright through the glass._

_Cecilia was wearing her light blue striped shirt with a dark blue Constance skirt and gold earrings, her hair was down however. She had a tired expression on her face, "Hello, my sweet," the mother softly smiled._

_Sitting down next to her, Maeve embraced her in a hug, "Why are you down here alone? Where's Pa?"_

_"He's outside," Cecilia said nodding to the front door, "Said one of the horses was givin' him grief when he tried givin' it water."_

_Maeve winced confused, "It wasn't drinkin'?" Cecilia shook her head, "Being stubborn like all hell. Hasn't been the same since it was bitten by that wild cat."_

_"It'll die out here in the heat if keeps rejecting water like that," she was trying to see outside the window but it was too bright outside. Cecilia didn't look away from her, "Yes. It can. Sometimes, though, the reason they don't drink is because they have a sickness."_

_"What?" Maeve's eyes went back to her, "They ignore something so crucial to their survival because they’re sick," the mother pointed to her head when saying the last word._

_Maeve speculated while still trying to see out the window, "Havin' to watch one of the other horses being eaten during that attack must have made 'em sick with grief."_

_"Perhaps," Cecilia agreed, "Witnessing something so awful, it changes you Maeve. Don't matter if you're a horse or a scared child like you are."_

_The daughter's eyes went to stare at her mother, thrown off by this moment, "You don't say that...you're supposed to ask me to take that horse on a walk."_

_Cecilia cupped her hand on the side of Maeve's face, "I will, but I just need you to understand that it's okay to be afraid or to grieve...just don't let it kill you, my sweet. That's the last thing I want."_

* * *

Maeve's eyes opened up and she sat up. Under her right eye, she felt a throbbing pain that swelled there. Maeve went to touch the black eye that had formed and made a hiss when a sting was there, "That bitch," she cursed.

She stood up still feeling pissed about last night, recalling all those remarks about her folks that Abigail just threw in her face. Maeve had half a mind to go find her in camp and kick her ass again. On top of that, she remembered what Hosea had said to John when Arthur had pulled her away, _'John...work on your marriage.'_ It had rubbed her the wrong way. Sure, he may have tried to calm his wife down, but John never came to check on Maeve at some point. I guess, deep down she always knew where John stood even if he was smiling at her before everything blew out of proportion.

Right before she opened the flap to the tent, Hosea had came in, "Good, you're up. I need your help today. I already talked to Mrs. Grimshaw about it."

"Um? Okay, what did you need?" Maeve asked confused wondering what ever it was this old man could want from her, "Arthur has told me a great deal about you, like that you're a great shot with a rifle."

Maeve gently smiled, "He did?"

"Yes," Hosea's tone then turned into a grumble, "Also told me you're a dirty liar too," her smile quickly left her face, "So I reckon I take you with me today on a little hunting trip today. Get you out of camp."

The girl stared at him as if he was serious about not saying the real reason he wanted her out of the camp for the day, "You mean so I don't cause any more trouble?"

"Did I ever say that?" He answered with a question. Maeve gave him a knowing smirk while pointing at her bruise, "I'll play along because I don't even want to be here anyway."

"Good! Get on your horse and we'll be on our way. I already spent the early morning packing our things. You don't have a lot so it was fast."

Maeve scoffed, but followed him out, when the sun hit her she saw different members of the gang looking at her, but it wasn't how they used to. Before when they would lay their eyes on her she could see their pity and their mouths' having ' _poor kid_ ' right there at the tip of their tongues. Now it was just uncertainty as to what she'll do next which could be a gateway to, dare she think it, fear. Even the women of the camp were giving her shifty eyes and whispering among each other what Maeve could assume was recalls of her anger.

But did they all expect her not to stand up for herself? Did they all expect her to just take Abigail's shit, her punch and then just be okay with it? Sure, Maeve may have deserved getting hit by the wife of John for being intimate with him, but Abigail screwed herself the moment her mouth flapped about the only two people that have ever unconditionally loved Maeve.

Her fists balled up as an angered huff of breath escaped her nose. If everyone here expects Miss Milley to lie down and take whatever it is they throw at her, they got another thing coming.

"Miss Milley!" Hosea called out. Maeve hurried over to get on Liability. 

* * *

  
"So what exactly are we huntin'?" Maeve asked her babysitter. They had headed east towards Hennigan's Stead where some life grew and it wasn't just a desert anymore.

"There's a man that owns a ranch not far from here that's been having a problem with a cougar, it's been attacking his cattle and even some farm hands," Hosea explained.

With large eyes, Maeve expressed, "And you thought I can handle that?"  
"Arthur said you were a good enough shot to win contests."

"Yeah, bird shootin' contests! Not cougar shootin' contests!" Maeve had never really seen one of those beasts, let alone hunt one. She has, however, heard one in the distance and seen the after math of the damage it leaves behind. Everett has lost one of his horses to an attack.

"If you're gonna have a cry about it, I'll kill it myself, Miss Milley," Hosea chirped, being amused from her panic.

Maeve stared ahead of the road for a moment wondering why on Earth, he would bring her along for this trip. She was better off at camp, "Why couldn't you ask Arthur to do this? He seems like an actual hunter."

"Because, he's doing some hunting of his own for Mr. Strauss," the girl turned her head to him, "What?"

Hosea saw the ranch up head and continued to tell Maeve, "You are aware that Mister Strauss is a loan shark of sorts, right?" she nodded remembering Mrs. Grimshaw mention it a little after she first woke up at camp. "Well, from time to time, Strauss sends Arthur to go collect for us."

Maeve wasn't sure how to take that. In the past, back when the Milley's lived in Saint Denis, 'collectors' have come for her father when he's owed more than what he was given and usually they were never nice enough to leave Everett without being beaten up some. She could remember how her mother would spend hours cleaning up her father's wounds while Maeve had to go fetch some water. Then it took days or even weeks for the bruises and swelling to go down on his face.

There was a spark of anger that was deep inside her when recalling those particular times, "Does he... get rough with them?" she asked.

"Sometimes," Hosea said honestly, "but he usually gets the money back after visiting once. The man can be persuasive."

"Sure," that left a distaste in her mouth.

Once they reached the ranch, Hosea got to work on tracking down where this cougar can be. They ventured out in the fields where they came across an animal carcass that was tangled in the long, gold grass.

Hosea had his rifle out while going over to kneel down next to their clue, "This is definitely one big cat. Poor pronghorn didn't stand a chance," he observed the teeth marks that tore it open. Maeve held her breath to not breathe in the hot, rotting smell, "Splendid. Which way did it take off?"

The old man saw the tracks heading further east, "That way. And it's a she," he stood up going in that direction on foot. Maeve dismounted Liability, took her rifle and followed him, "What makes you say that it's a she?"

"Females of most species of animals are always deadlier," then after inspecting that carcass, it lead them to another, "You know, Miss Milley, in case we find this cougar and one of us dies--"

"Why. Why are you talkin' like that Mister Matthews?" Maeve said in dread, now hoping they never found it.

"Let me finish! In case either of us dies, I have to ask you something."

Maeve looked around their area to make sure nothing snuck up on them, "Yes?"

"Last night, when you beat up Abigail, how long were you waiting to let out all that anger?" Maeve was surprised at that question, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Hosea looked back at her, "How long were you waiting to take out all your emotions out on someone?" he had stopped following the tracks and instead stepped towards Maeve, "Because you just charged at that woman, looking to draw blood and succeeding. Damn near certain you gave Abigail a concussion."

Maeve clutched her hands around the gun, "Might be an improvement to her brain. Maybe if poor Abigail kept her big mouth shut about things she doesn't understand I wouldn't have had to do anything to her," her voice was like venom.

He had pointed at her with a finger, "Do not get me wrong, what Abigail said was inexcusable, but did you expect her to react any different once finding out about you and John?" Maeve was standing there, staring at the man in front of her. She let out a sigh, shaking her head. Hosea nodded once, " I feel you were unloading all your anger out on the wrong person for a lot of the wrong reasons."

"Oh I had my reasons. She shouldn't have said anything about my folks--"

"Your folks. That's what I'm getting at, Miss Milley. You still hold a grudge for what happened to them, which is understandable. But you have to heal. You have to find something that helps you move on or keep your mind busy; otherwise, it can make you sick and kill you inside," he warned her of the danger she was in.

Maeve could hear her mother all over again when he said that, "You've lost someone too...haven't you?" she asked.

Hosea nodded once, "Haven't we all?" She pressed her lips into a thin line with despondent eyes. Loss was going to come eventually to everyone. Still, Maeve was robbed of all that lost time by the Bollard Twins. Time that they themselves had no right to take. Maeve wanted someone to make them pay, someone to make them suffer as she had. Someone to do something.

The grip on Maeve's rifle loosened when having a moment of clarity.

* * *

Arthur had rode up to a run down house that was hiding off the main road in the desert. Only lizards and people hiding from someone lived out here, capable of taking the heat. A condor had flown over the man on the horse making for a nice sight. Arthur went to take out his journal to sketch the bird but when he heard a loud thump from the house he got back on track.

After approaching the home, he dismounted Boadicia saying nothing so he had the element of surprise on his side. He took a peek through the broken shutters that were on the windows. He didn't see anyone in there though he did see sunlight coming from an opened back door.

"Son of a--"

He saw a figure running off when he turned around, "Hey!" he ran after the person like a wolf chasing it's prey. When he caught up to the figure, Arthur tackled them down, "Gotcha! It's time to pay up, Mister--" when he turned the body around he was met with a skinny, young, pale boy that had on an oversized coat and lots of fear in his eyes.

"What in the hell? You're just a kid?" Arthur was baffled with this surprise.  
"Please don't kill me! I don't have anything, sir. My mama got real sick and my papa took money from some German soundin' fella to get her medicine and help us with bills--"

Arthur grabbed the kid by the collar of his coat to pick him up, "Where are your parents now, boah?"

The boy, who couldn't have been more than fifteen, peered his eyes down in sorrow, "They're dead, sir...fever hit them real bad in the night...I woke up to them dead."

Arthur was curing Strauss under his breath. What was he supposed to do now? "They didn't leave me with anythin'. Just a bunch'a debt," the boy continued. Arthur huffed out, "Sorry for the loss, kid. Really. But you don't have anything at all to pay off what they owed?"

The boy shook his head, "No..." he then thought for a moment, "But I know where to get some."

"Don't go quiet on me now, speak up," Arthur encouraged, hands not as tight around the fabric of the coat.

"Well, there's this house out on Lake Don Julio. Said to have lots of good stuff like jewelry and such," the older man looked at the boy, wincing his eyes, "Does there happen to be a family livin' in that house?"

"Well--" he stammered before Arthur grabbed him by the collar of his coat again, lifting him off his feet, "What's the matter with you? You don't go sellin' out some innocent family that has nothing to do with you! They didn't put you in debt."

He was shouting out in fear of Arthur, feet flailing about, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm desperate!"

Arthur tossed the boy on the ground, "You ain't right is what you are!" he pulled out his revolver and aimed it towards the kid, "Now get on outta here! Before I change my mind and put you out of your misery!"

The boy got up to start making a run for it as Arthur shouted out, "And if I hear that house on Lake Don Julio got robbed, I'm huntin' you down, boah!" And like that, the teenager was gone. Arthur rubbed his chin with his rough hand, frustrated that this was a bust.

He knew letting the kid go was the right thing to do, but he'd never hear the end of it from Strauss. When he got back on Boadicia, Arthur couldn't help but be irritated at how that boy sold out some family for their riches. Wouldn't be the first time that's happened for him.

_"Help! Get away from me you nasty wolves!" The prospector shouted while throwing a pan at one of them. He was standing on top of a large rock to keep out of reach of these hungry beasts. Their snarling echoed through the woods along with the loud cries of, "Help!"  
_

_As one of the wolves leaped up to bite the prospector's leg, a bullet went into it's stomach. More bullets went into each of the wolves, killing them off. The prospector had a hand over his heart, when he saw Arthur ride up saying, "You alright, mister?"  
_

_"Holy hell! You just 'bout saved my life! Those wolves came outta no where!"  
_

_"They won't be troublin' you no more," Arthur reassured him getting ready to ride off to Blackwater.  
_

_"Hey wait! I don't have anything to give you for savin' me, but I do think ya deserve something."  
_

_Arthur wondered what this could be, "Some gold you found there, old timer?"  
_

_"Not that I found. This stableman did a while ago. A whole bunch of it! He keeps it in his safe," That peeked his interest, "Where is this gold?"  
_

_The prospector pointed towards Blackwater, "Lives in a yellow house with his family. There's a wind mill next to them. You can't miss it!"  
_

_Arthur would consider going there as he wrote down the description of the house in his journal, "Thanks for the tip," and with that he rode off._

* * *

When they had walked up to another dead pronghorn, Hosea right away noticed how fresh the kill was, "Couldn't have gotten too far. Blood is still pooling out of the damn thing."

Maeve had backed up a bit seeing the bloodied footprints of this wild cat heading off south, "Oh I don't like this."

Hosea followed the trail, getting just ahead of Maeve, "You've expressed that. Tell ya what, Miss Milley. If you kill the beast, I'll talk Mr. MacFarlane into keeping the fur so we can get you a coat."

"And if you kill the beast?" Maeve cocked her gun when she heard rustling, "Then I still talk Mr. MacFarlane into keeping the fur, only it'll be for me."

Maeve let out a huffed chuckle, "You got a deal." Her and Hosea split off to be further apart when searching for the animal. Grass being moved and small twigs being snapped put them both on edge for any moment, one of them could be pounced on.

She had started to move slowly when an eerie feeling crept up her spin, one that she was being watched. A low growl was heard all around her in the area and Maeve felt her heartbeat pounding against her chest. She was sure the cougar could heart the blood pumping through her body. As the rustle gave away where something was hidden, Maeve quickly turned around to aim her rifle down towards the ground to see a rabbit hop out from the waist high blades of grass. She tilted her head in confusion.

Suddenly, a loud, high-pitched scream ripped through the air causing Maeve's blood to run cold as ice. She whipped herself around to see the beast lunging itself through the air, claws out, teeth bared, ready to end her life.

Everything slowed down. Slow enough for Maeve's only reaction to be that of squeezing her finger on that trigger once. The bullet shot right between the cougar's eyes, instantly killing it. However, that didn't stop it from crashing right into Maeve's frame, knocking her down on the ground with the dead animal on top of her.

"Miss Milley!" Hosea came running up to her to seeing Maeve pushing off the animal, "I'm okay!" she grunted out while going to stand. Her clothes were blood stained and part of her right shoulder was scratched from the claws, but other than that she was fine.

He let out a relived breath that she was able to stand, still breathing, "I thought that was the end for you, Miss Milley."

Maeve let out a scoffed laugh, "Oh? What happened to all that faith you had in me for being a good shot? Didn't think it was all talk, now did ya?" she slung her rifle over her shoulder.

"No...but that was one hell of a lucky shot you pulled off," Hosea said, now having the feeling of being impressed settle in.

"What can I say? I really wanted a coat," Hosea chuckled then took out his knife, "A fair reason." Just as he had knelt down to skin the creature, he stopped then looked over to the girl and offered his knife, "You skin it."  
"What!" Maeve shook her head as Hosea nodded his, "Yes, you skin it. You killed it, you should do it or at least know how."

She glanced at the animal, "Uh that's okay...I know how."

Hosea rolled his eyes, "Arthur was right. You are a dirty liar!"

"Oh excuse me for not being over-joyed in wanting to peel back the fur of this thing that almost killed me!" Maeve exclaimed. Hosea was still holding up the knife, looking at her, not letting this go.

"Fine!" Maeve snatched the sharp tool from him, "Where the hell do I even begin?" she asked reluctantly.

* * *

The pelt was rolled up and tied to the rear of Liability. After talking to Mr. MacFarlane into keeping the fur as payment, they headed back to camp. The sun was getting ready to come down, making the heat more bearable. Her hands were blood stained as they gripped the reins, pulling to a stop when Maeve could see the campfire light. Hosea went a few yards a head before stopping himself to turn back, "What's wrong?"

Maeve looked off in the far distance, "I think I should go into town and see someone about making this coat for me," she nodded towards the direction of town. Hosea couldn't help but notice that night was coming, "It's a little late now. Can't wait until tomorrow morning?"

She softly shook her head, "Maeve, you gotta be at camp eventually. Can't stay away forever," Hosea said to her. The girl gazed at him, almost in an offended manner, "You think I'm tryin' to avoid Abigail? That I'm scared?"

"No," He shook his head, "I don't think you are scared of Abigail," Maeve thought his words through, understanding what he was getting at when it came to what it was that Maeve was scared of. 

Hosea was right however. She should stay, "Alright...do you have a habit of always being right?"

He shrugged, "It's more of a curse if I do say." Just as he said that he saw a light in the distance riding up, "Oh, looks as though Arthur made it back."

Maeve got off Liability then hitched her to the post just as Arthur did, "Howdy," he greeted her.

"Hi," she said back rather short, not looking at him while unloading the satchel Hosea packed up for her. Truth was, Maeve was still thinking about him beating up some poor family to get some money back even if that's not what happened.

"How'd huntin' go?" he asked her noticing how off-putting she was being.  
Maeve pointed at the rolled up pelt on the back of her horse. "A cougar? You shot and killed one?" she nodded carrying the bag over to her bed roll. Arthur was still following her, "Good for you, Miss Milley. Might be gettin' a coat sooner than I thought."

She said nothing back, "Hey, I picked something up for you when I was out today."

Maeve dropped the bag down to turn around to face him. Her eyebrows rose up as a signal for him to continue. Arthur reached into his satchel to take out what looked like a small journal with a pencil inside. He handed it over to her, "I picked this up for you. I figured you could write out your thoughts or feelings. Maybe draw like I do?"

She held the small book in her hand then glanced up at him, not understanding the gesture. Arthur then said, "Or you could use it for makin' lists and keepin' track of chores Mrs. Grimshaw gives you."

The girl gave him a single nod before tossing it on her bed roll, "How was your day, Arthur?" she finally spoke.

Arthur paused, surprised someone for once asked him how his day was, "It was...annoying, but fine I suppose."

Maeve perched her lips, "A little birdie told me that you did collections for Mister Strauss."

"Was this birdie old and overbearing," Arthur irritably glanced over at Hosea who was by the campfire.

She smirked, "Yes, actually," then her stance changed to be more relaxed, "You know when I heard that, I couldn't help but be a little disappointed and angry."

Arthur stared at her taking in the sight of her hip being popped out to the side while her fingers fiddled around the edge of her shirt. Most of the muscles in Maeve's face were relaxed, yet her eyes were dark and held a level of intensity that kept Arthur guessing if she was going to lash out or be calm. Strangely, it excited him. Her black-eye was still there but didn’t look as bad as it did the night before while those fresh new scratches on her shoulder were piercing red.

Yet, here she was having a conversation with him paying no mind to her wounds. This little lady could take a lot, something Arthur admired. His eyes dragged over to gaze at her neck, skin being smooth and alluring as a neck tie was wrapped around it. Even beaten up, Maeve managed to make Arthur feel tingles in his stomach.

"Oh?" He had to snap himself out of his own thoughts, "And have those feelings changed?" Maeve went to place her finger on her chin as if debating her answer, but it took less than a second to say, "No."

He lightly threw his hands up, "But how did today go? You said it was annoying," Maeve gave him a chance.

"Ended up being just a kid. Parents died and left him with the bill," Maeve's eyebrows furrowed together showing her heart had stung for the boy, "Then what?"

"Then I ended up lettin' him go. He had nothing to offer. Guess I'll have to find another way to get the money back," Arthur had placed his hands on his hips, raising his eyebrows, "Satisfied, Miss Milley?"

Maeve adverted her eyes to the ground beside Arthur, "Actually, yes. I am," her brown orbs were back on him, "I'm glad you let him go. I was really worried there for a moment."

The man had stepped close to her, "Worried for what? For me?" Maeve nodded, "I didn't want to believe you were anything like those _men_ ," she whispered the last word, "Those treacherous twins that took everything from me."

After a long moment of both their gazes holding on to each other, Maeve let out a relieved breath, "But you're not. You're a much better person than that." She closed in the space between them to hug her arms around Arthur. He was shook that she was embracing him and that her face was buried in his chest. While he longed for the closeness, he was damn never relishing in it, he felt such a heavy guilt on his shoulders.

He couldn't tell her the truth now, not when she had this much faith in him being a good person. It would crush Maeve if she ever found out that the only reason Arthur was in Blackwater was so he could rob her family's gold.

Arthur brought up his arms so he could embrace her back, whispering, "I'd never do anything they would do," to comfort and reassure the girl in his hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought and thank you for reading!


End file.
